


Zustimmung (Consent)

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Consent is Sexy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Prison, We All Need This At The Beginning Of School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: When Beca learns she's failing her German class, her teacher, Luisa Meyer, begins to tutor her in the hopes that the senior will get back on track. Not long after, they begin a relationship that is not widely accepted by most people. A slip up during one of their tutoring sessions brings their relationship to the attention of everyone in the city of Atlanta. In a moment of anxiety, they leave their lives for a few days, only to come back to the mess they made. Once Luisa is arrested, Beca tries everything she can to free her teacher lover while facing unimaginable problems with her unforgiving father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay . . . so maybe I lied about the whole going on hiatus thing, but what can I say? This ship is too hard to let go.
> 
> This is the same Teacher x Student pairing from When Worlds Collide if any of you have read that.

She failed. She was failing. She was going to fail. Beca’s recent test for her German class expressed the one thing she didn’t want in her senior year of high school: a bad grade. She would’ve been fine with a C, but she was at a D- so far. It was only mid-October and she was already failing. Truth be told, it wasn’t entirely her fault. Her teacher was fairly strict about everything from adjectives to verbs, the slightest mistake cost all the points. Beca found the idea kind of unfair, but then again she was in AP German, what else did she expect? As she stared at the red F written across the top corner of her test, Beca worried about how she was going to get through this year with a semblance of a C. Then she read the note written beneath the grade which said, “See me after class.” Beca huffed out a breath while she slipped the failed test into her folder, deciding to get through the class before she freaked out completely. She pulled out last night’s homework to go over on her teacher’s command and glanced over her German scrawlings. She knew most of it was probably wrong based off how well she did on the test, but she did her best to understand what her teacher was saying. Her teacher, Frau Luisa Meyer, almost always spoke in German, rarely ever English, and it didn’t help that she herself was German, which made her dialect more difficult to understand. Luisa stood from her desk at the front of the class and made her way around the class with her clipboard to check if everyone did the homework.

There was always that one kid in the very back of the class that no one expected to do anything in class, despite them being the best in the class, and that included homework. “You could have the highest grade in this class if you did the homework,” Luisa advised, marking such on her clipboard. She made her way up the rows, scanning the students’ work for obvious mistakes like grammar, and finally came to Beca’s desk. Beca reluctantly handed her paper in, looking anywhere but her teacher’s face. Beca’s eyes wandered over Luisa’s outfit and avoided the harsh stares her teacher was giving her paper. Luisa was wearing a knee length black pencil skirt with a flesh pink colored button up where the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She also wore small black heels and her dark, rectangular glasses to match. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail like it typically was, and Beca tried not to look too closely at the soft features that adorned Luisa’s flawless complexion. Luisa seemed to have torn through Beca’s incorrect homework viciously because she pulled her eyebrows together and glared at Beca. “You really do need to see me after class. I’ll give you half credit for trying,” Luisa stated, handing Beca’s paper back, and marked her clipboard. She moved on to the next student, checking their paper, and continued until she was finished. “It’s okay, Becs. You’ll get it,” Chloe encouraged, tapping Beca’s shoulder. Beca looked to Luisa, who was at the end of the next row over and watched the woman meet her gaze easily, pausing her routine.

Beca gazed into Luisa’s eyes unconsciously, freezing immediately, and felt her eyes flicker to other places like the naturally pink, full lips that spoke such a rough language or the lightly tanned column of her neck that Beca imagined being as soft as every other inch of her skin. Beca thought about it for a while and she realized one reason for her failing German was her teacher’s ungodly good looks. To her, they were, to say the least . . . distracting. Beca often found it hard to concentrate during class when Luisa was speaking rapid fire German and all she could do was watch the way her lips moved. Luisa noticed all of the times Beca stared dumbfounded at her and eventually figured out that Beca had a small crush on her. While she didn’t like the idea, Luisa sometimes acted a bit more promiscuous to see how Beca would react and always chuckled to herself when she saw Beca blush slightly. Luisa often times tried to get Beca to focus by calling on her in the middle of class, but that only flustered the teen more and turned her into a babbling mess. Luisa was the first to break eye contact, remembering she had to check everyone else’s paper and hurried to finish. She got to the front of the class and laid her clipboard down on her desk, commencing class. “Guten Tag, Klasse,” Luisa greeted, looking to all the tired faces. It was eighth period and everyone just wanted to go home, which is why they lacked enthusiasm when they responded, “Guten Tag, Frau Meyer.”

Luisa dreaded the rest of class as almost everyone was irritable, even herself. She was annoyed with her job, annoyed with her arrogant students, and annoyed with all of her colleagues except Pieter. He was the one person she could tolerate in this school full of misogynistic white guys. She took a mental breather before starting her lesson for the day and managed to make it through class without yelling at anyone. The bell to dismiss class rang and everyone began to file out of the room, eager to leave. “Excuse me, Beca. I need to talk to you,” Luisa called, seeing Beca finish packing up. Beca stopped with her bag thrown over one shoulder, stared up at Luisa, and didn’t know what to do. She slowly set her bag back down and sat in the closest chair, which happened to be right in front of Luisa’s desk. Luisa sat down at her desk and asked Beca to take out her test and homework. Beca complied, saying, “I don’t know why you’d want to see those. They’re basically useless.” Beca passed the papers to Luisa and watched her thoroughly examine the contents of the papers. Luisa’s face contorted into one of curious confusion as she placed the papers down on the wood surface. She removed her glasses and rubbed at her naked eyes, sighing heavily. Beca felt kind of bad for being the cause of this distress but took the moment to appreciate how Luisa looked without her glasses on. After a few seconds, Luisa replaced her glasses and turned to Beca. “I’m not trying to be rude or critical in any way when I say this, but . . . you don’t seem to understand some grammar structures,” Luisa pointed out, getting straight to the point.

Beca drew back a bit at the confession and felt awkward just staring at Luisa. “Okay. And?” Beca said just above a whisper. Luisa nearly gaped at Beca for her stupidity, but told her, “Those grammar structures are the basis for the entire German language, and if you don’t understand them, you won’t be able to understand the language.” Beca nodded her head, her gaze drifting away from the other woman’s face, and asked, “So, what do I do?” Beca looked back at Luisa when Luisa answered, “You could get a tutor to help explain the concepts further. I mean, I’m always available after school if you would like the extra help.” Beca’s eyes locked on Luisa as she stopped her being entirely. She wasn’t breathing and her face and neck grew a shade of red at the thought of spending an extra hour a day with the one person she wasn’t looking forward to on a regular day for one reason. That reason being how uncomfortable and awkward the older woman made her. Against what her mind was telling her to say, Beca got out, “Oh my God, yes please.” Beca wanted to hide instantly because she just signed her death certificate in her words. Luisa gave Beca a small smile, saying, “Great. We’ll start tomorrow.” Beca finally took a breath when she felt light headed and she reciprocated a half smile, truly dreading the day to come internally.

********

Beca closed the front door to her house as she stepped through, her music blasting through her headphones. Her father, who was a professor at a nearby college, looked up from the magazine he was reading and tried greeting her, but Beca refused to listen to anybody. She ignored her father and stepmother, Sheila, and went upstairs to her room to do her homework. She shut her door with some force to show her disposition with her family situation and set her laptop bag down on her desk. She pushed her headphones off her head as she turned on her phone to turn off her music. She only saw a few notifications: a missed call from her ex-boyfriend Jesse, an alert from Tumblr that her favorite tag was just updated, and a text from Frau Meyer. Earlier that afternoon, the two exchanged phone numbers so Luisa could check in with Beca from time to time and so Beca could ask questions if she had any. Beca didn’t bother calling Jesse back, she figured she’d check her Tumblr feed later, and she decided to read the text Luisa sent her. Beca had no idea of what to make of the new proximity she and Luisa achieved with the texting but quite frankly, Beca didn’t mind at all. “Remember to do your homework. We wouldn’t want you to lose more points, now would we? ; ) ” was what the text read. Beca questioned the use of the winky face because she hardly thought the sentence was sexual in any way. She thought a second and reasoned that her German teacher could probably make anything look sexy, even turtlenecks. Beca read the text again and then responded, “Trust me, I’ll do it all night long to get all the points. : P”

Beca sent the message before she realized what she was writing and cursed herself under her breath. She thought she would just have to live with what she said and pulled out her German homework. She sat on her bed, tossing her phone to the side, and clicked her pen open. She read the directions as thoroughly as she understood before her phone buzzed with a text. It was Luisa. Luisa said, “You also have to have most of the answers correct to receive full credit.” Her tone was taunting and playful and Beca could actually hear her saying that to her face. Beca then imagined the expression that would accompany such a tease and blushed deeply at the idea of a mischievous glint in Luisa’s already sensual eyes. “I guess I’ll have to run a few questions Bi you then,” Beca responded, essentially coming out to her obviously gay teacher. Over at her apartment, Luisa read the message and laughed to herself, drying her hair off as she stepped out of the shower. “Alright, Kleine Maus. Lesbihonest though, you’ll need to ask more than a few questions.” Luisa went to her bedroom and got dressed, thinking of her tiny, adorable student. “Ha ha. Very funny. Now, what does fortfahren mean?” Beca answered, getting stuck on the first question. Luisa quickly answered her question and headed to her office to finish up some other work.

Beca smiled at their communication, despite failing on her part, and turned her phone off, going back to her homework. She barely got done with the second question when Sheila called her down for dinner. With a low groan, she reluctantly got up and went downstairs to the dining room. Sheila had made Beca’s favorite Thai food as a way to give Beca some comfort before her father went off on her. By going off on her, Sheila meant reprimand her for something she did wrong. He got mad but never raging mad. David was always fairly chill when it came to problems like this and he treated every situation like a child. Gently but firm. Beca was immediately suspicious of what was to come because Sheila only ever made her favorite food when she was in for some sort of talking to. She slowly made her way to a spot at the table where a plate had already been set out for her and said, “Thanks.” Sheila nodded her head and sat down to the left of Beca at the square table. David sat down across from Sheila, his mood not a good one, and quietly began eating. A light tension arose in the room and made everyone feel slightly uncomfortable with the silence. They all sat there calmly eating the shrimp pad with noodles until someone decided to start the sure-to-be-angry conversation, Beca thinking of how Luisa’s comments made her feel. “Hey, Beca. How’s your German class going?” Sheila asked, getting somewhat to the point. Beca knew this was going to be about her failing grade with German and almost stood up to leave, but David stopped her.

“Beca, sit down. I know you would rather not talk about school, but can you at least tell us what is causing you to fail?” David cooed, trying to get his daughter to communicate with him and his wife. Beca glared at both of them with her heavily eye-lined and shadowed blue eyes before sitting back down. She avoided eye contact and toyed with the small spiral gage in her right ear lobe, lying sarcastically, “My other classes are more important.” David could tell she was lying and decided to go along with it, his minor anger coming through in his tone. “What other classes? Your music class? Because that won’t get you anywhere in life. If you know German, you can go into so many other—”

“No, Dad! It’s not my music class! God, why do you always assume it has to come back to my music career?!” Beca shouted, getting tired of her father’s badgering. She stood up quickly and hurried back up to her room, hearing David yell, “Beca!” Sheila quietly scolded him for his arrogance, but let Beca cool down in her room, preventing David from going up and provoking her further. Beca slammed her door shut, trudged over to her bed, and angrily laid down. She crossed her arms over her chest and groaned out her frustrations. That didn’t seem to work so she decided a distraction would work better. She remembered the Tumblr notification she got earlier and picked up her phone, seeing a text from Luisa. Beca didn’t know what she was doing when she clicked Luisa’s contact and called her, holding the phone to her ear. The dial tone didn’t ring twice before the call was answered with, “Hallo?” Beca breathed deeply a few times, just listening to Luisa ask, “Beca? Are you there?” and finally muttered, “Y-Yeah. I’m . . . I’m here.” Beca’s angry mood was present in her voice and Beca didn’t care. “Is everything alright, Liebling? I didn’t think the homework—”

“No, Frau Meyer. It wasn’t the homework.” Beca wiped her face with her free hand, huffing out a harsh breath, and awaited a response. “Luisa,” Luisa corrected, relaxing in her office chair. Beca was taken by surprise with the sudden name and asked, “What?” Luisa chuckled a little before explaining, “Luisa is my first name. You may use it when it’s just us or when we’re not at school. Frau Meyer is too formal for these things.” Beca felt a bit more at ease knowing that Luisa saw her as an equal and not a subordinate, complementing, “Luisa. That’s such a beautiful name like you.” Beca couldn’t tell, but Luisa blushed, her little crush on Beca flaring a bit. Luisa never told anyone but she took a great interest in the small brunette. Beca’s dark and brooding attitude toward everything was plain cute, and while she wasn’t entirely malice, Luisa had to admit she had her own dark side waiting to be exposed. Luisa thought Beca would be the one to release the more sinister part of her in the form of pure sex and loving emotion. The sort of good girl facade was only used in formal situations when Luisa’s sexual, passionate, and carnal half she referred to as Kommissar wasn’t appropriate. Now, Luisa had to figure out what was wrong with Beca so she continued, “Thank you, Beca. You’re more beautiful than I, but that’s for another time. For now, just tell me what has you so . . . what do you teenagers say . . . pissed off?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. The beginning of school is hectic for everyone.
> 
> I will update when I can. Hopefully, it won't be longer than a week.

The dismissal bell rang through the high school and everyone scurried to get home. Everyone except Beca, that is. Her tutoring sessions with Luisa started today so she didn’t have to pack up anything. She simply closed her binder with a click, placed it in her backpack, and waited for Luisa to tie up a few things before she began further instructing. A few minutes had gone by and Luisa just hit Send on a last minute email when she stood from her desk, picking up a whiteboard marker. “Alright then, Maus. Do you have any questions to start?” Luisa stated in German, leaning onto the small desk in front of Beca. Beca squinted her eyes as she slowly translated what Luisa said in her mind and translated a proper response. Luisa was trying to make this as simple for Beca as possible and Beca seemed to struggle with the fairly basic German. Before Beca could answer with a more-than-likely-to-be-incorrect question in German, Luisa said, “How about we speak English until you feel comfortable?” Beca stopped with her mouth open, looked up at Luisa’s considerate expression, and responded, “Yes, please.” Luisa nodded her head and pushed off the desk, heading back to the whiteboard. “Shall we review what we did in class first?” Luisa asked, trying to be helpful. Beca glanced down at the notes she had open from class and found she couldn’t understand any of it. “Yes. I had no idea what you were talking about.” Luisa turned to the board and started writing, explaining, “The key concept to having a formal conversation is proper placement of direct and indirect objects.”

Beca was instantly confused. She had the most trouble with the placement of direct and indirect pronouns, which was why she was failing. Beca knew she had to stop Luisa before she got too far with her explanation, but when Luisa turned around, still going on, Beca couldn’t tear herself away from the way Luisa used her hands to emphasize her point and the changing facial expressions. Beca just stared at Luisa’s face, captivated by the soft curves of the older woman’s face, and completely zoned out. Luisa finished what she was saying and looked to Beca, who was honestly gaping at her. Luisa’s expression went blank as she realized that Beca hadn’t heard almost any of what she said and she snapped her fingers twice to catch Beca’s attention. Beca’s eyes widened and she shook her head a few times to focus, asking, “What did you say?” Luisa debated with herself on whether to re-explain or to scold Beca for not listening, overall choosing neither. Luisa stared at Beca, pursing her lips this way and that, and rationalized that Beca was only paying attention to how she looked. Or in other words, only saw Luisa’s physical appearance and not what she was doing. Beca gazed back at Luisa awkwardly, not knowing what to do about the older woman’s slightly sexual gaze, and tried to decipher what was going on inside the German’s head. Little did she know the slightly sexual gaze was just a snippet of what was raging in Luisa’s head.

Thanks to her monthly cycle, various dreams of Luisa’s failing student touching her or eating her out kept replaying through Luisa’s mind, and all she could see was Beca naked, sitting in front of her. Luisa had to bite the inside of her cheek to quell the small pulse building in her core and cross her arms across her chest to hide the blatant lady boner taking over. She figured taking action on her thoughts would come later as she was in a particular period that precluded sex with anyone. Even females. When Luisa knew that using her sexuality would work to keep Beca on track, she allowed Kommissar to take over and rectify the situation. She moved closer to Beca’s desk, placing her hands on either side of the desk, and leaned down so she was right in Beca’s face, making Beca blush drastically. Beca backed up as far as she could in her seat, staring helplessly into Luisa’s dark blue eyes, and fought the urge to close the distance between them. Now, she was paying attention. “I’m going to explain this again, but this time . . . you’re going to watch my eyes the whole time,” Luisa whispered, her voice low with desire. Beca swallowed hard, eyes as wide like she knew what Luisa was thinking, and nodded her head rapidly. In an instant, Luisa was back at the whiteboard and writing down all she explained to visually show Beca the correct placement of direct and indirect objects. Beca was a lot more focused now that she was encouraged to look at Luisa in places not usually intended for students. Beca watched how Luisa’s hips swayed back and forth as she switched her attention from the board back to Beca and Beca could actually understand what Luisa was saying about proper placement.

“Alright, now that I know where to place them, what’s the difference?” Beca asked when Luisa turned around fully, presenting an entire lesson. “Are you failing English as well, Maus?” Luisa answered, using the little pet name she gave Beca. “No. I just don’t like grammar and I don’t know how I feel about you calling me ‘Maus’,” Beca stated, becoming concerned her teacher was joking about her height. “No worries, I’m not making jokes. You just remind me of my favorite childhood pet, which was a tiny brown mouse,” Luisa reminisced, smiling fondly at Beca. Luisa thought for a second before she threw the marker she had in her hand with pinpoint accuracy at Beca, nailing her right in the neck. Beca flinched back a bit, wincing in the process, and rubbed the place the marker just hit. She bent down and picked up the marker, getting up to hand it back. “You threw this at me,” Beca whined, giving Luisa the marker back. Their fingers brushed against each others' for not more than a second, and Beca knew Luisa’s hands were soft. “I know. Now, what was the direct object?” Luisa pressed, trying to make a point. “I don’t know, me I guess since you threw the marker directly at me,” Beca responded incorrectly, standing two feet from Luisa. “If you were the direct object, I would’ve thrown you at the marker,” Luisa explained, glaring down at her student, and continued, “You were the indirect object because you  _ indirectly _ received the action of me throwing. The marker was the object thrown, which makes it the direct object.” Beca pondered over Luisa’s words and finally figured out the difference, knowing these sessions were going to be helpful.

********

A week and a half later, Beca was still staying after school because she almost always needed extra help with the day’s lesson. She eventually understood the lesson, she just needed a bit more explanation than everyone else and Luisa was glad to help her. Wearing a tight white t-shirt and a cobalt blue skirt, Luisa leaned on a desk as she watched Beca take the marker and walk to the board, shamelessly checking out how Beca’s jeans fit her ass. Luisa just stared at the smaller girl’s body, lightly biting her lip, and waited for Beca to finish translating the sentence she wrote on the board. By this point, Luisa was holding out for the right moment to advance on Beca because she knew if she did end up having sex with Beca it would be completely legal in the state of Georgia. That was only the tip of what Luisa was thinking. Luisa thought of how much she was actually attracted to Beca as more than a sexual fling. She felt it every day during and after class when Beca was just being her typical, awkward, and distant self. Recently, as in the past few days, Beca had been acting a bit differently. Almost every time she looked at Luisa she would smile to herself or she would whisper some whole hearted compliment under her breath. Beca was overall convinced Luisa was a professional seducer because the older woman managed to sneak her way into Beca’s thoughts constantly and turn the innocent thoughts into full blown fantasies, causing a few out of breath moments randomly.

Beca capped the marker, stepping back a foot, and admired her work she knew had to be right. Luisa snapped her attention back to the board after she had her fill of images of her between Beca’s thighs, seeing the small girl squirm for orgasm. Luisa stood up, standing to the left of Beca, and shook her head. “Schöne Arbeit, Maus. Diese Sessions helfen wirklich,” Luisa admitted, feeling proud of Beca. Beca smiled a little and looked up to Luisa, wondering how Luisa could be more beautiful. When she couldn’t find any way, Beca just intentionally complimented, “Alles dank meiner wunderschönen Lehrerin,” as if she could sense Luisa’s desire. Luisa had had enough of the baiting, purposeful or not, and quickly took action. She walked out into the hall, checked if anyone was there, and then locked the two of them in the classroom. Beca barely questioned Luisa’s action, but instead said, “Ich hoffe du weißt das ist nicht so privat.” Luisa stalked back to Beca, threw out, “Fuck it,” and held the sides of Beca’s face as she placed a passionate kiss on Beca’s lips. Beca’s eyes went wide at the sudden movement, but she eased up eventually, her eyes fluttering shut and hands finding their way to Luisa’s waist. Beca kissed Luisa back and Luisa moved her hands to Beca’s hips before pulling away slightly. “You know if we start this, you can’t tell anyone,” Luisa whispered against Beca’s lips. Beca wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck, looked Luisa in the eyes, and told her firmly, “I don’t know why I would.” Beca pressed her lips to Luisa’s in another passionate kiss, pulling Luisa against her.

Luisa moved her hands down to Beca’s ass and lifted the teenager up, massaging the muscles there. Beca moaned lightly into the successive kisses and wrapped her legs around Luisa’s waist, feeling Luisa’s warmth radiate from her. Luisa poked her tongue into Beca’s mouth and began getting a bit rougher with her kisses. Luisa walked toward the whiteboard covered with marker and pushed Beca’s back against it, using her hips to keep Beca up. Beca gasped when she broke away from Luisa’s lips, tilting her head back against the board. Luisa started to methodically grind her hips into Beca’s, wanting to turn Beca on and kissed down Beca’s neck. She nipped and sucked at Beca’s pulse point, speeding up her grinds. Beca only felt the throbbing in her clit that was driving her insane, Luisa’s soft lips against her neck, and the wetness starting to coat her. Luisa’s hands started to venture under Beca’s shirt but Luisa stopped herself to ask, “Willst du mich berühren?” Beca gripped the sides of Luisa’s face as she adjusted Luisa’s gaze to hers and kissed her, affirming, “Ja, Luisa. Bitte berühre mich alles was du willst.”

********

Luisa laid Beca on the bed in her apartment, both half naked, and mounted her, settling between Beca’s hips. Luisa leaned down, kissed Beca’s lips a few times, and pressed her body to Beca’s, loving the feeling of her skin against Beca’s. Beca gasped at the weight of warmth, soft skin, and pure muscle, but accepted the weight wholeheartedly. She was pulsing out of her mind and she knew Luisa was taking her time to force Beca to beg for it. Luisa trailed her hands up Beca’s body, resting on top of the black underwire bra Beca was wearing. Beca let her head fall back at the palms on her breasts and ran her hands down Luisa’s back until she found the clasp to Luisa’s bra. The clasp came undone in one swift motion and Beca slid the garment down Luisa’s arms, exposing Luisa’s lightly tanned chest. Luisa wrapped her arms around Beca’s body and got her bra off quickly, not wasting time to lay back down on top of her. Both inhaled sharply at the feeling of chests against each others' but continued to lock lips passionately. Luisa reached down and slipped her hands into Beca’s underwear, feeling how wet Beca was already. “Du bist jetzt so nass. Ich möchte jedes Mal probieren,” Luisa whispered into Beca’s ear, latching onto the girl’s earlobe and tugging slightly. Beca could’ve gone over the edge just then if she weren’t so surprised by the rush of cool air that flowed between them.

Luisa had gotten the last of their clothes off, leaving them naked, and began kissing down Beca’s body. She kissed Beca’s sternum firmly, brushing her thumbs over Beca’s hard nipples, and kissed a line down the center of Beca’s stomach. Beca tangled her hands in Luisa’s hair and closed her eyes, only needing to feel Luisa. Luisa left one of her hands to linger at Beca’s chest and positioned her head between Beca’s thighs, kissing both of them respectfully. Beca shuddered at the cool breeze of Luisa’s breath and arched up a little ways off the bed, crying out, “Gott, Luisa! Bitte!” Luisa chuckled a bit before asking in a deep voice, “Ist das was du willst?” Luisa chastely licked Beca’s clit, making Beca moan loudly, and cupped one of Beca’s breasts, rolling Beca’s nipple between her fingers. “Ja! Gib es mir, Luisa!” Beca screamed, demanding the pleasure from Luisa. Luisa found the screams Beca made were intoxicating enough to make her lose control herself and she didn’t wait too long afterward to start sucking Beca’s clit, pushing two fingers inside the girl as well. Instantly, Beca felt a shot of pleasure course through her and make her scream ungodly things. Beca held Luisa’s hand to her chest and Luisa’s mouth to her clit, resisting the urge to start grinding on Luisa’s face. Luisa could feel Beca getting close by the way Beca’s chest rapidly rose and fell with every sharp breath taken, but wanted to make Beca’s orgasm last as long as possible.

Luisa picked up her pace and sucked harder on Beca’s clit, squeezing Beca’s breast fairly tightly. Beca screamed as she came and kind of pulled Luisa’s hair, closing her fist in the blonde strands. Luisa groaned at the pain, and slowly licked Beca clean. Luisa made her way back up to Beca’s face, still going at her with two fingers, and kissed Beca tenderly. Beca slowly came down from her high, allowing Luisa to ravage her neck while she did. Luisa removed her hand from Beca’s chest and instead intertwined her fingers with Beca’s, holding her hand down to the bed. Luisa moved against Beca to get her back up to the high she was at before but didn’t expect Beca to retaliate in her own way. Beca slid her free hand down Luisa’s body, between Luisa’s thighs, and teased Luisa’s slick entrance with her thumb. Luisa felt the taunting and broke away from the kisses to bury her face in Beca’s shoulder, exhaling highly. Beca smirked at how vulnerable Luisa was and added two fingers, playing with the woman’s clit with her thumb. “Sieh dich an. So nah zu kommen und ich habe kaum etwas getan,” Beca said, feeling Luisa grind down onto her hand. “Komm schon, Beca! Bring mich zum Schreien!” Luisa begged, sweat coating her body. Luisa couldn’t help but pant harshly at the oncoming orgasm and quietly moaned when Beca thrusted another finger inside her. Beca went faster and turned her head to the side to see Luisa looking back at her with her bright blue eyes, wild with want. Luisa’s eyebrows were pulled together as she tried to fight off her orgasm and her lips were parted, moist from her heavy breathing.

“Du bist die schönste Person, die ich je gesehen habe,” Beca whispered, glancing over Luisa’s mildly distressed expression. Luisa smiled and blushed at the confession, but turned her face into the crook of Beca’s neck when she felt Beca curl her fingers inside of her. Beca chuckled to herself and commanded, “Cum für mich, Luisa.” Luisa ran her lips up the side of Beca’s neck, stopping at her ear, and let go of all her inhibitions, moaning loudly into Beca’s ear. Fluids covered Beca’s fingers as Luisa came and fell limply onto Beca, releasing her grip on Beca’s hand. Beca removed her fingers from Luisa and cleaned them quickly before checking on Luisa, who was watching the whole thing. Beca saw Luisa’s eyes travel from the peaks of her chest, up her neck, and settle on her face where Luisa bit her lower lip. Luisa lifted herself off of Beca but stayed close, admiring her new lover. Beca reached up, cradled Luisa’s cheek, and ran the pad of her thumb across the bitten lip, saying, “Ich denke . . . ich liebe dich.” Beca had thought about her teacher for quite some time and no matter how many times she tried to deny it, she had started to fall for her. Beca looked into Luisa’s eyes and saw something that scared her: love. Beca knew that Luisa was in love with her just from that one look and suddenly, Beca was self-conscious. She removed her hand from Luisa’s face and avoided Luisa’s confused stare.

“Was ist los, Liebling?” Luisa asked, sensing the mild hostility. Beca didn’t respond and turned onto her side, facing the window in front of her. Beca tried to cover herself with her arms like she was nervous Luisa would judge her or something. When Luisa knew Beca wasn’t going to answer her, she laid behind Beca and started to spoon her, pulling the blanket over the two of them. Luisa wrapped her arms around Beca, holding one of her hands, and kissed the back of Beca’s shoulder gently. “Ich denke ich liebe dich auch, Maus,” Luisa whispered, nuzzling her face into Beca’s shoulder. Beca tensed slightly at the confirmation of what she knew but eased into Luisa’s warmth, allowing the older woman to hold her. “I don’t know if I deserve you,” Beca confessed, using all her courage at once. It took everything Beca had in her to admit something so personal, but then she found she trusted Luisa knowing that. “What do you mean ‘you don’t deserve me’?” Luisa questioned, raising her head to look Beca in the face. Beca rolled onto her back to face Luisa, squeezed Luisa’s hand, and told her, “All this . . . just doesn’t make sense to me. How can  _ you _ love me? The goddess of a teacher loving her failing student is just too surreal.” Beca saw nothing but confusion in Luisa’s eyes, which made her roll back over and went back to her teen angst. “That is not how I see this at all,” Luisa started, cupping Beca’s cheek as she turned the girl to face her. “For one, I’m not a goddess. I’m only a twenty-nine-year-old teacher. Two, you are no longer failing. You’re actually at a high C now. Three, I would love you anyway. Your grades had nothing to do with that.”

Beca was surprised by all that came from Luisa’s mouth, but the denial of her beauty was too much. Beca reached over to the night stand nearest to her and grabbed her phone, going to her camera. “I’m going to show you how much of a goddess you are,” Beca said, snapping a picture of Luisa with her hair over one shoulder and a smile on her face. Beca opened the photo and showed Luisa, explaining, “That is what a goddess looks like.” Luisa pushed the phone away playfully and rolled onto her back, stating, “No, stop. It’s horrible.” Beca gasped audibly and hurriedly straddled Luisa’s waist, going back to her camera. Knowing what Beca was doing, Luisa quickly covered herself, mainly her chest area, and turned away from the camera. Beca whined but continued to take pictures of her new love, adoring the unexpected shyness. When she had enough, Luisa surprised Beca by flipping them onto her back and kissing her fiercely, pinning her arms to the bed. Both of them giggled in between light hearted kisses, eventually coming to their final words before they went to sleep for a while. “Ich liebe dich, Maus,” Luisa whispered, pressing her forehead to Beca’s. “Ich liebe dich auch, Luisa. I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” Beca replied, kissing Luisa one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Schöne Arbeit, Maus. Diese Sessions helfen wirklich. - Nice work, Mouse. These sessions are really helping.
> 
> Alles dank meiner wunderschönen Lehrerin - All thanks to my gorgeous teacher.
> 
> Ich hoffe du weißt das ist nicht so privat. - I hope you know this is not that private.
> 
> Willst du mich berühren? - Do you want me to touch you?
> 
> Ja, Luisa. Bitte berühre mich alles was du willst. - Yes, Luisa. Please touch me all you want.
> 
> Du bist jetzt so nass. Ich möchte jedes Mal probieren - You're so wet right now. I want to taste every bit of it.
> 
> Gott, Luisa! Bitte! - God, Luisa! Please!
> 
> Ist das was du willst? - Is this what you want?
> 
> Ja! Gib es mir, Luisa! - Yes! Give it to me, Luisa!
> 
> Sieh dich an. So nah zu kommen und ich habe kaum etwas getan - Look at you. So close to coming and I've hardly done anything.
> 
> Komm schon, Beca! Bring mich zum Schreien! - Come on, Beca! Make me scream!
> 
> Du bist die schönste Person, die ich je gesehen habe - You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen.
> 
> Cum für mich, Luisa - Cum for me, Luisa
> 
> Ich denke . . . ich liebe dich. - I think . . . I love you.
> 
> Was ist los, Liebling? - What is wrong, Darling?
> 
> Ich denke ich liebe dich auch, Maus. - I think I love you to, Maus.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Luisa woke up to find Beca fast asleep on top of her, face pressed closely to the older woman’s neck. Luisa was holding Beca like a child with one arm around the girl’s waist and the other one coming up Beca’s back, cradling Beca’s head. Luisa could barely see Beca’s face, but she knew Beca still had her makeup on from the day before and that Beca probably hadn’t gotten much sleep over the past week if she was so fast asleep. Then again, she was only 17, so it’s pretty impossible to expect most teens would get up voluntarily before noon. Luisa smiled at the thought of Beca curled up in her bed, sleeping like no tomorrow, and pulling the blanket tight around her to stay warm. Luisa kissed Beca’s forehead gently, brushed some hair out of Beca’s face, and whispered, “Ich werde deine warme Decke sein, Maus.” Luisa calmly rolled onto her side, holding Beca against her, and wrapped her tightly in the blanket. Luisa carefully unwrapped herself from Beca, made sure her Maus was warm, and slid out of bed, making to take a quick shower. Little did she realize, Beca was watching her the whole time, waiting for the right time to startle Luisa. “Warum bleibt meine Decke so bald?” Beca asked, her voice cracking a bit from the disappearing sleep. Luisa was clearly disturbed by the sudden question or else she wouldn’t have dropped the towel that was in her hands and slowly turned to look at Beca with wide eyes.

Beca laughed at Luisa’s half-terrified expression and sat up, stretching out. “Warum würdest du das tun?!” Luisa demanded, her heart still pounding out of her chest. Luisa bent down and picked up her towel, visually scolding Beca. Beca laughed again and responded, “I just wanted to see how you would react. Seriously though, why did you leave?” Luisa breathed deeply a few times and threw the towel over her shoulder, walking to Beca. She leaned down, placed her hands on either side of Beca, and kissed the young girl. “I wanted to take a quick shower before we had to get ready for school because after all, it is Friday,” Luisa announced against Beca’s lips, taunting Beca with the tip of her tongue. Beca didn’t hesitate to welcome the tongue into her mouth, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s neck. Luisa returned the kiss, holding Beca’s waist, and pulled Beca out of the sheets. Beca wrapped her legs around Luisa’s waist, kissing her more passionately, and asserted, “Nimm mich mit.” Luisa moaned into the next few kisses as she took both of them to the bathroom to get ready for another school day.

********

Beca walked into her History class wearing the same skinny jeans from the day before and one of Luisa’s smallest black button ups, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Beca went without her typical heavy makeup because she didn’t have it with her that morning, but she used the collar on the shirt to cover up the various hickeys and few bite marks that covered her neck and shoulders. Beca set her backpack down next to her desk as she sat down and turned her phone on, seeing a notification from one of her social media accounts. She had a few minutes to kill so she opened the app and watched the short clip. The short clip was a fairly classic one, but this had a twist. Some guy was on an airplane and was filming out the window when written in the snow thousands of feet below was, “SEND NUDES”. Though cliché, Beca giggled a bit and decided to send the video to Luisa as a joke. Beca saved the video and went to her messages, opening the chat she had with Luisa. She quickly sent the video to Luisa before the late bell rang and she had to put her phone away and focused her attention back on the assignment being handed out. The teacher explained what they were to do with the handout and the first person presented their project. A few weeks ago, Beca got a project for History that had to do with World War II and she had done a very nice job with it. Her power point was ready and saved to her flash drive, and her speech was all written out on a note on her phone.

Beca’s project specifically was about the Aryan race Hitler imagined to be of pure German descent and while she found her assigned topic a bit strange, Beca loved doing the research because she always wondered what it was like to live in such a different age. The first presenter was finished soon and Luisa responded to Beca’s text. Without the teacher noticing, Beca opened her messages to find Luisa had sent a few photos to her, her screen reading, “3 Attachments”. Beca was curious what Luisa had sent her until she remembered what video she sent her. Luisa had sent Beca nudes. Beca realized this too late and ended up opening the chat anyway, glimpses of Luisa’s naked body appearing on screen. Beca turned her phone down quickly to avoid other people looking at the very private matter and blushed a bright red to show her mild embarrassment. Calmly, Beca turned her phone back over and turned down her brightness almost all the way to view the photos. The first one was fairly normal, shirtless in front of a mirror, but it still showed Luisa’s half naked upper half. The second one was a bit more scandalous but didn’t explicitly show any body parts. The third was the most explicit of all. Luisa had her hair down, running down most of her back, and her upper half was entirely naked with only a hand across her chest to hide her nipples. The picture was taken from the side and allowed barely enough room for her facial expression, which read all lust. Everything from her slightly parted lips to the glasses that were perched at the tip of her nose just made the photo that much more sexual.

Beca held her breath as she stared at the picture of the half-naked woman she slept with the night before and was barely thinking when she offered to go next to present. The teacher picked her and began setting up Beca’s presentation while struggled to remove the mental images from the afternoon and night before that made her lose her breath. Beca made her way to the front of the class and pulled up her speech, not looking at anyone. When she finally pried her eyes from her phone screen, she instantly froze because the first things she saw were blue eyes. Luisa’s eyes came back to mind, the desire and love soaked in the irises, and Beca couldn’t stop herself from going red again. “Are you alright, Beca?” her teacher asked, noticing the girl’s slightly paranoid state. “Y-Yes. I just . . . don’t really like public speaking,” Beca answered, half lying. She definitely wasn’t alright, but she felt indifferent to public speaking. “Okay. Take your time then and get through as much as you can,” her teacher consoled, starting Beca’s presentation.

********

All throughout German class, Beca blatantly stared at Luisa with wide eyes in shock over the day’s previous events. Luisa knew what Beca was annoyed about but played innocent for the class period. Luisa had barely assigned homework when the bell rang and people started to file out, Chloe staying behind for a second. “Hey, Beca. Where were you for the past week?” Chloe asked, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Beca packed up the rest of her belongings and told Chloe, “I had to get tutoring and I have it today as well.” Chloe nodded her head and then stated, “If you needed help, why didn’t you just ask me? I know this stuff like I know my Lit class.” Beca stood up and looked Chloe in the face skeptically. “You’re failing your Lit class, you know that right? Which is why I’m not allowed to go over to your house?” Beca reminded, trying to get Chloe out of the room. Beca needed to confront Luisa about her escapade and she really didn’t want Chloe to know about it. Chloe checked the time on her phone and realized she had to be home soon so she turned to Beca, explaining, “That doesn’t matter. But, I’ve got to get home so have fun with your tutoring.” Chloe left and Beca and Luisa were finally alone. The first thing Beca did was freak out on Luisa. “Why would you do that to me? I was about to give a presentation!” Beca spased, throwing her hands up in the air. Luisa turned around in her swivel chair, a test-to-be-graded in her hand, and mocked, “Do what? Give you what you asked for?”

Luisa’s hair was up in a messy updo, flyaways literally everywhere, and her glasses were pushed up most of the way, making her seem older than she actually was. To add onto the age thing, Luisa was wearing a black turtleneck with the sleeves pulled up slightly and gray pants. She had a silver watch on her left wrist and a very coy and modest smirk on her face, which Beca clearly saw through. “Don’t play that game with me! You know what you did! You sent me nude pictures of yourself . . . during school!” Beca yelled, keeping her voice in control to not warn other people in the halls. Luisa laid the paper in her hand down on the desk and leaned back in her chair, clasping her hands together behind her head. “I was only doing as you asked, Maus,” she admitted casually. Beca’s jaw dropped to the floor and she screamed, “I just sent you a video! I didn’t actually think you would send nudes!” Luisa laughed and stood up, walking to Beca. “I’m a fairly straight forward person, which means you have to give me some context or else I won’t understand,” Luisa said, brushing a piece of hair behind Beca’s ear. Beca knew Luisa was slowly seducing her and couldn’t help the tiny gasp that escaped her lips when Luisa bent down to press a hot kiss just below her ear. Luisa spread her hand out over the side of Beca’s face, kissed down the younger girl’s neck, and confided, “So you’ll have to tell me what you want.”

This was enough to get Beca hot and make her grab Luisa’s waist to prevent herself from falling over. Beca lost control over her breathing, leaning into Luisa’s gentle touch, and breathed out, “T-Touch me, Luisa.” Luisa smirked against Beca’s neck, held Beca’s waist, and moved Beca to her desk. “As you wish, Maus,” Luisa whispered before lowering Beca onto her back on the nearly clear surface. Beca raised her legs and held onto Luisa’s hips with them, switching her hand grip to Luisa’s shoulders. Luisa took off her glasses and laid them down to the right of Beca’s head, starting to unbutton Beca’s shirt. Luisa stayed off of Beca but gyrated her hips into Beca’s, causing Beca’s head to fall back in heat. Luisa kissed down Beca’s neck, opening the shirt fully, and felt her way up Beca’s exposed torso. Luisa stopped at Beca’s chest to feel that Beca wasn’t wearing a bra and decided to have a bit of fun. Luisa lifted herself off Beca, holding herself up with her left hand planted firmly next to Beca’s head, and watched Beca’s face as she dragged her hand down Beca’s neck and chest, fingers lightly grazing the skin. Beca let go of Luisa’s shoulders, arms lying next to her head, and opened her eyes to see Luisa’s wandering the expanse of her small body. Beca’s lips were parted while breaths passed through them briskly and Beca’s hips arched into Luisa’s, craving friction. Luisa bit her lower lip at the sight of Beca desperately wanting to be touched and at her own desire to touch Beca. She wanted to feel the woman clench around her fingers, hear the high pitched moan the woman would make when she came, and see the way the woman’s body moved as she was being pleasured.

Luisa ran her hand over Beca’s breast and drew circles around the girl’s nipple, making Beca whimper helplessly. “Bitte, bitte, Luisa. Berühre mich nur,” Beca gasped, biting the inside of her cheek to counteract the heat in her core. Luisa finished playing with Beca’s chest and let her hand drift toward the waistband of Beca’s jeans, feeling the heat Beca was in. Luisa unbuttoned Beca’s pants with one hand as the other one was still supporting her and pulled the jeans down some. Luisa slipped her hand into Beca’s underwear, teasing her with two fingers, and watched Beca arch off the desk. Beca closed one fist around Luisa’s left forearm and the other on the edge of the desk, holding herself down. Luisa slid two fingers into Beca and used her thumb to spread Beca’s lips, pressing her palm into Beca’s clit. Beca moaned quietly, grinding down onto Luisa’s hand, and closed her eyes again, letting her mouth fall open. Luisa pushed another finger into Beca, going deeper and faster, and leaned down to kiss Beca passionately. Beca moaned and wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck, reciprocating the kiss. Beca pulled Luisa down on top of her, their hips crashing together, and felt Luisa’s palm push into her clit harshly. Beca broke away from Luisa’s lips for a second to scream, and Luisa kissed Beca’s neck, rolling her hips into Beca’s. Beca screamed and screamed, coming closer each time, but had to whimper loudly to let Luisa know. Luisa breathed heavily in Beca’s ear, her own arousal becoming too much, and urged breathlessly, “Cum für mich, Beca.”

Luisa didn’t get two open-mouthed kisses onto Beca’s neck before Beca was screaming with her climax, coming hard. Luisa slowed down her thrusts while Beca eased herself back to normal and kissed Beca gently. When Beca was calm, Luisa removed her hand from Beca’s pants and licked her fingers clean, resting on top of Beca. Beca held Luisa against her, kissing the older woman over and over, and asked, “Can we go home? Because I want to feel you come into my mouth.” Luisa smiled into the next few kisses, thinking of Beca going down on her, and pulled away, biting her lip. Luisa looked into Beca’s eyes and saw nothing but desire, responding, “Ja, Maus. I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ich werde deine warme Decke sein, Maus. - I'll be your warm blanket, Mouse.
> 
> Warum bleibt meine Decke so bald? - Why is my blanket leaving so soon?
> 
> Warum würdest du das tun?! - Why would you do that?!
> 
> Nimm mich mit. - Take me with you.
> 
> Bitte, bitte, Luisa. Berühre mich nur - Please, please, Luisa, just touch me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was pissed, like beyond pissed. She was fuming in the worst way possible. She had nearly failed her most recent oral exam in German and her A grade had dropped to a B minus because it was one of the most important tests of the year. Chloe didn’t understand why her grade was as bad as it was because she had pronounced everything perfectly, her grammar was correct, and she went at the right tempo to be understood but sound like a native at the same time. Not to mention Beca’s grade was higher than hers now and Chloe simply couldn’t deal with that. She may have been failing her Lit class, but that didn’t mean she had to slack off in German. Chloe knew Beca had been getting tutored by their teacher for the past month but she didn’t think anyone could make such an improvement in such a short time unless she was constantly speaking German. In truth, Beca was almost always speaking German because she spent most afternoons at Luisa’s where Luisa forced her to speak German as a way to help her learn better, but Chloe had no idea of all their small escapades with each other. Chloe had her suspicions that Beca and their teacher were getting a bit friendlier than was considered “normal teacher-student boundaries” and she never really questioned them. Not even when she would catch Luisa look at Beca with a sort of lust-like glint to her eyes. That was all Chloe saw that day during class like Beca and Luisa were flirting with each other in the most discreet way possible.

Beca was often staring at Luisa’s body with her lip slightly bitten and since they changed seats, Beca was right in front of Luisa’s desk, which made little sexual gestures almost invisible to everyone else. Chloe was walking down the language hall where she assumed her German teacher would be because Beca stayed after for more tutoring and she was looking over her grades online when she heard a stifled groan of, “Gott, ja!” Chloe looked around her, stopping her walking, and she didn’t hear anything else for almost a minute. Chloe tried to concentrate on where the sounds were coming from as she heard, “Bitte gib es mir!” Chloe understood the German and translated to English, “God, yes! Please give it to me!” She didn’t know what to do with the information because the person sounded like they were whining, which could’ve easily been Beca begging for the answer to a problem. Chloe knew better than to investigate, but she couldn’t stop herself from listening for more to try and locate the source of the whining. Chloe walked further down the hall, looked into every classroom, and saw that most were locked and dimmed. Then another low and breathy, “God, please!” in German bounced off the hall walls and Chloe knew where the sounds were coming from. She didn’t hurry, but she kept walking at her normal pace to Luisa’s classroom, waiting outside to think about her next action. She wanted to find out what was going on, but what if it really was private? What if Beca truly was just begging for an answer to the problem she was given?

Chloe took the risk to find out who was whining and why, opening the door quietly and stepping in, and stopped dead in her tracks once she comprehended the scene in front of her. Chloe’s jaw dropped at the sight of both her teacher and best friend shirtless, Beca kneeling in front of Luisa, and Chloe’s eyes widened to the size of saucers to match her surprise. Neither of the two women noticed Chloe as they continued their actions. Luisa was standing facing the wall, using her right hand to hold herself up, and her other hand was tangled in Beca’s hair, holding the smaller girl’s mouth to her throbbing clit. Her eyes were closed, mouth open wide, and she was wearing white skinny jeans with a regular black bra. Beca was essentially beneath her, three fingers in, and sucking harshly at Luisa. Beca was thrusting her fingers in and out of Luisa fairly roughly, curling her fingers inside Luisa. Only able to respond to the sensations, Luisa’s head dropped down as she let out a breathy moan and begged, “Bitte, Beca. Ich bin so nah.” Luisa tried not to jerk her hips too much but couldn’t help the way she leaned into the friction Beca was giving her. Chloe watched in near horror while Beca pumped inside of Luisa a few more times and Luisa came hard, doubling over with her release. Unable to keep herself up, Luisa fell on top of Beca’s lap, straddling the young girl, and crashed their lips together, teeth clashing momentarily. Luisa held both sides of Beca’s face as she stuck her tongue in Beca’s mouth, tasting herself. Luisa moaned into the kisses, which were becoming open-mouthed, and felt Beca remove her wet fingers from her.

Beca pulled away for a second to stare into Luisa’s eyes and brought her fingers up to her mouth, seeing Luisa bite her lip in anticipation of what she was going to do. One hand on Luisa’s bare waist, the other being licked clean sensually, Beca felt her want crawl into her and Luisa could sense it, both oblivious to Chloe who had covered her mouth with her hand. Hearing Beca let out tiny moans, Luisa moved her hands down to Beca’s sides, teased her waistband, and kissed down the left side of Beca’s neck. “Du bist ein großer Lerner,” Luisa whispered into Beca’s ear, causing Beca to tighten her grip on Luisa’s waist. With Chloe blocked from view, Beca acted like it was just her and Luisa and ran her hands underneath Luisa’s bra, feeling the older woman’s chest. Luisa got two fingers into Beca before she went to kiss the other side of Beca’s neck, having left marks up and down one side. Beca’s head fell back slightly as Luisa bit fairly hard at Beca’s pulse point and her head unconsciously fell to the side, facing Chloe. Beca let out a few rough gasps before opening her eyes and seeing Chloe in complete shock, her breathing, heartbeat, and body freezing instantly. Beca met Chloe’s gaze, worry shooting its way up her body, and let her mouth hang open as her eyes widened to about the same size as Chloe’s. Despite the stiffness in Beca, Luisa continued her ministrations until Beca found her right mind and shouted, “Lu-Luisa, stop!” When Luisa didn’t stop immediately, Beca turned her head back to Luisa and firmly stated, “Stop! Luisa.” Luisa pulled away at the slightly harsh command and looked Beca in the face for some explanation, only seeing Beca turn her head back to Chloe. Naturally, Luisa turned her head to follow Beca’s gaze and once she saw Chloe standing ten feet from them, Luisa’s eyes did the same as everyone else’s, her mouth opened a little, and she gasped.

“Oh, fuck!” Luisa intensely whispered, her jaw dropping open, and she saw Chloe look back at Beca with betrayal written across her features. “H-H-How could you?” Chloe finally asked, looking like she was close to tears. Before any tears could spill, Chloe spun on her heel and was out the door, trying to slam the door but failing. Luisa looked back to Beca, whose face read pure terror, and made to say something, but closed her mouth instead, advising herself against it. With seemingly superhuman strength, Beca managed to get Luisa off her, help her up, and figure out what to do next in a matter of seconds. Being an introvert had its perks and the first was that they always thought of what to do ahead of time. Beca had planned what she would do if someone had caught them about a week ago, but she didn’t expect that person to be Chloe, which adjusted her plan slightly. Beca searched around for her tank top, and when she couldn’t find it, she snagged Luisa’s blue polo off the desk, pulling it on quickly. Luisa watched how fast Beca was responding to the situation and was thoroughly impressed but couldn’t show any other expression besides shock. Beca buttoned as many buttons required to not show anything severe turned back to Luisa, and kissed her passionately, trying not to cry. Beca pulled away, tears in her eyes, cupped both of Luisa’s cheeks, and told her, “You need to go, now.” Luisa didn’t have time to register what Beca was telling her before Beca was scrambling out the door and down the hall, calling, “Chloe, wait!” Luisa, not knowing what to do, decided to go to the office where she assumed Chloe would be going.

Beca glanced down both ways the hall went and just barely caught a glimpse of Chloe’s ginger hair going through the doors that led to the stairs. Beca didn’t care that she didn’t have much cardio, a situation Luisa could remedy, she just broke out into a full sprint down the hall to catch up with Chloe before she made it to the office. Beca pushed through the doors to the stairs and hurriedly ran down a flight of stairs, spotting Chloe almost waiting for her. Chloe glared at Beca as she descended the last of the stairs but then decided that she didn’t want to hear what Beca had to say about blatantly sleeping with their teacher. Beca was about to reach her when Chloe turned around and walked through the door to the hall, storming down toward the office. Beca was almost out of breath but she continued to jog after Chloe, trying to come up with what to say. “Chloe! Can you wait for one second?!” Beca pleaded, stopping in front of Chloe. Chloe instinctively stopped, scowled at Beca, and shouted, “What Beca! Wait for you to tell me how your fucking our German teacher?!” Beca tried to calm Chloe down before someone overheard their conversation, but Chloe was too furious with Beca to the point of no return. “No, Chloe! It’s not like that at all! If you would just believe me—”

“Believe you?! You think I would believe you when you’ve been lying to me for the past month?!” Chloe screamed, feeling hurt that Beca would suggest they still had trust. “Know what? I don’t want to hear it, but I’m sure Dr. Smith would love to hear this!” Chloe continued, insinuating that she would tell the principal. This scared Beca shitless. If the principal found out, he would surely tell her parents, and then she’d never hear an end to it. Chloe, seeing Beca frozen with fear, pushed past her and made her way to the office, throwing the door open vigorously. Though Beca was scared out of her mind, she managed to find some rage in her that got her going. She ran into the office after Chloe, found her, and ran towards her in hopes of shutting her up before she said anything. Instead, she tackled Chloe and got Chloe on her back, sitting on top of her to hold her down. Beca clasped a hand over Chloe’s mouth and pressed her other hand on top of the hand muting Chloe but not without much protest from Chloe. Chloe flailed her arms at Beca, attempting to get her off, and her muffled screams rang through the place of cubicles. This small scene was enough to draw the attention of the principal and vice-principal, Dr. Smith and Mrs. Abernathy-McKadden Fineberger.

Both of them went to the brawling teenage girls and eventually pulled them apart, yelling, “Hey! Hey! Break it up!” Chloe and Beca tried to go at each other again, their rage taking over, but they were held back by the principals. Once the girls had calmed down enough to not rip each other’s throats out when they were released, they were let go but still had some distance between them. Chloe and Beca grimaced at each other, still very pissed at the other, and stayed like that until Dr. Smith asked, “Alright, now. What happened?” Beca and Chloe started to answer with different answers, which was very confusing, and Dr. Smith shut both of them up for a second. “One at a time! Chloe, you first,” Dr. Smith declared, turning to Chloe. Beca knew she was fucked and tried to find a way around what Chloe was going to say, hearing the honest truth spill from Chloe’s mouth. “She was having sex with Frau Meyer,” Chloe stated plainly, all Beca’s secrets exposed with a few words. Dr. Smith and Mrs. Abernathy-McKadden Fineberger looked genuinely shocked but Mrs. A.M.F was able to ask Beca, “Is this true?” Beca knew she couldn’t hide almost anything anymore so she just chose to fess up to everything. That’s when the unthinkable happened. Luisa burst into the office, wearing Beca’s tank top and flannel, and said, “No, it’s not. There’s nothing to worry about, Dr. Smith.” Beca heard the voice and instantly got triggered once again. She turned around to Luisa and hollered, “Jesus Christ! Of course, you’re here right now! I told you to go, Luisa!” Luisa was taken aback by the ferocity in Beca’s voice and her tone expressed the mildly hurt feelings she had.

“I’m only trying to help, Beca,” she whimpered, getting cut off quickly. “No, Luisa! Can’t you see you’ve already made things worse?! Just, go already!” Beca cried, tears threatening to spill over. Both knew they hurt the other one’s feelings and both needed space to comprehend the situation they got themselves in because they would come back to each other soon enough. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes and silently whispered, “I love you,” before going their separate ways for the rest of the day. Beca went back to the administrators and Chloe, ready to face whatever sentence she was to be given and stood somewhat confident in front of everyone. “Now, based off that, we can tell you were involved with Ms. Meyer, but we need to do some investigating into the situation before we make any final decisions. With things like this, we do need to inform your parents about what’s happening,” Mrs. A.M.F said, looking to Beca. Beca couldn’t have looked more terrified in her life at the mention of her parent knowing what she was doing after school. More like who, but she didn’t worry about the technical details at that moment. “You’re both seniors, but truth is, you’re just women,” Dr. Smith added, getting a firm headshake from Mrs. A.M.F. The principals directed the teens to separate rooms, moving Beca to the guidance office to talk to a counselor about her attraction to the older woman.

Beca thought the session was completely pointless because she knew no one may never understand her love for Luisa or why she sought comfort from the older woman. Alas, she just had to wait until the fresh hell that was her parents found out about her actions, which they would probably scold her for severely. But, the scolding that came was on another level of horrendous.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, Luisa. Listen, I know you must be super pissed at me right now so I know why you didn’t pick up, but I have to say this. I’m sorry I snapped at you so harshly, you were only trying to help. I understand if you don’t want to see me again, but we kind of have to because you’re still my teacher so . . . anyway. You can just go ahead and fail me for hurting you, but I will never stop trying to make it up to you because . . . I love you, Luisa.” Beca was sitting in her room, on her bed, debating whether or not to call Luisa to try and apologize, but she simply couldn’t bring herself to find the courage to dial Luisa’s phone number. She thought over what she would say, but nothing seemed to work. She figured she was just too young to understand this whole new adult topic of relationships. Sure, she had her own relationships but none were as serious as hers and Luisa’s. Luisa may have been like twelve years older than her, but at the end of the day when it was just them cuddling in Luisa’s bed, all warmth and love, none of that ever mattered. They never worried about anything, but now Beca worried if she would spend another moment with Luisa. Beca wanted to cry at the thought of not having Luisa in her life anymore because she knew her life wouldn’t be complete without Luisa in it. Before Beca could even form the tears, her father called from downstairs, “Beca! Come here! Please!”

Beca reluctantly got off her bed, breathing in the scent of Luisa off the shirt she was still wearing and descended the stairs. Immediately, there was an unspoken tension that set the mood for the scene to come. Beca stopped her movement when she reached the bottom of the stairs, looking awkwardly into the living room in front of her. Her father was standing across the room, hands on his hips, and he looked like he was ready to argue. Beca certainly wasn’t, but she knew she might have to in order to get Luisa back and she would do anything to get her love back. Sheila was sitting on the loveseat, a look of concern on her face, and she patted the seat next to her, signifying Beca should sit down next to her. Beca cautiously made her way to the spot next to Sheila, watching her father’s reactions, and looked at both of them. “What’s going on?” Beca asked quietly. Sheila breathed out as if she was holding it in and reached out to take Beca’s hand. She looked into Beca’s confused eyes, felt her apprehension, and saw a new depth of her stepdaughter very few have seen. Beca wasn’t one to let her emotions show, but she knew she had to make that change to show Luisa how much she meant. Beca was scared for the first time in her life. Sheila was about to start consoling Beca, but David told her not to before Beca came down so instead, she looked to David to start the conversation. David turned to Beca, drilling holes into her head, and with anger strangling his voice asked, “Could you explain what this afternoon was all about?”

Beca could hear the animosity in her father’s voice, slowly turning her head to look at him. Beca knew she shouldn’t have lied, but she was really not looking forward to discussing her sexual relations with a teacher. “Nothing, it was nothing,” she peeped, removing her hand from Sheila’s grip. David threw his head back in maniacal laughter, the tenor vibrations rocking through the room. He wiped his face with one of his hands and smiled in disbelief at Beca, scratching the small beard he had. “I know that it wasn’t ‘nothing’, but from what Chloe said,  _ you _ . . . were h-ha-having sex with your German teacher!” David spouted out, intermixing some laughter like it would help suppress his anger. Beca realized that her father did know what her big secret was and she couldn’t hide it from him anymore. Despite knowing what to do, Beca stayed silent and looked anywhere but her father. She couldn’t avoid the situation, but neither could she come up with a better way to handle it so she remained neutral to see where that got her. Turns out, neutrality when accused of something was the worst option ever. David’s temper shot through the roof at Beca’s unknowing disrespect, which forced him to stalk to Beca and bring his hand across her face, slapping her fairly hard. Beca’s eyes shot open wide at the sudden pain, her focus on the wall to the right of her, and Sheila screamed, “David!” Tears stung the backs of Beca’s eyes as she turned her head back to glare up at her father, her breathing becoming ragged.

“Don’t ignore me like that! This is serious Beca! It was hard enough to deal with your bisexual thing, but this?! This is just plain rude to both me and your mother!” David berated, hinting that Sheila was Beca’s mother. Beca barely heard the statement about her supposed ‘mother’ and was instantly off the couch, her own anger matching her father’s. She slapped him across the face the way he did her and ranted, “Sheila’s not my mother! She will never be my mother! My mother was the woman you left because you knew I loved her more! Guess what?! I still don’t love you no matter what you try to do! No one besides my mother has loved me my entire life, but now I have Luisa and I don’t care if she is the fucking principal! I love her and you’re not taking her away from me!” Sheila was shocked by the words that came from Beca’s mouth, hurt by the implication that she would never have Beca’s trust, and started crying because all she ever wanted was to be someone Beca trusted. Beca and David shot daggers at each other through their eye contact and Beca was the first to break their position when she started to storm off. A mix of emotions ran through Beca’s head, but none were as prominent as fear. Fear of what her father would do next, fear of who she would become from this, fear if she would see an end to the hell she was starting to live.

Displeased with her avoidance, David took one step toward the receding Beca and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around furiously. David gripped both of Beca’s biceps tight enough to leave bruises and lightly shook her as he roared, “You think she loves you more than I do?! She wasn’t there for you all those years ago and she won’t ever be there for you! Go to her and see what I mean! She’ll throw you out like the garbage you are!” Beca couldn’t understand the harshness her father had and that brought out only her fears, making her beg, “Dad! Stop!” He never did and just continued to scream, “You’re nothing but an ungrateful little whore that does nothing but complain all the time!” He then shoved her face first into the nearest corner on impulse. She hit the corner with her cheekbone, bruising her eye, and spun around to fall on the floor. She faced the ceiling while tears ripped themselves from her eyes, smearing her heavy makeup. She propped herself up on her elbows, staring up at her father who had committed an atrocity she had never known, and she continued to cry. Out of nowhere, the doorbell rang and someone on the other side of the door said, “Police! Open up!”

David glanced at the door before turning back to his hurt daughter and telling her, “Wipe the tears from your face and get the hell up.” David went to the door and looked back at Beca, seeing her start to get up. “If they ask, tell them you just fell,” he commanded, unlocking the door. Beca couldn’t take any of him anymore and she made it very obvious by running out the door as soon as David got it open, pushing past the few officers that were there. David tried calling Beca’s name as she speed-walked down the street, but Beca just kept crying and walking. Surprisingly, no one came after her. She pulled out her phone, which she was lucky enough to have in her pocket, and typed in the address to Luisa’s apartment building since she didn’t know how to get there from her house. She was determined to apologize as much as it took to get Luisa to hold her. So about an hour of walking brought her to Luisa’s door, anticipation and worry flowing through her. Tears pouring down her face, Beca slowly lifted her hand to the door and weakly rapped twice on the wood. After about a minute, the door wasn’t answered and Beca thought Luisa knew it was her and decided not to answer it. Beca pressed her forehead to the door, making a small sound, and whispered, “Luisa, please.” Beca was starting to think her father was right, that what she and Luisa had was all a lie, that Luisa didn’t truly love her, that she really was nothing but a whore. Beca started to walk down the hall, feeling hopeless, and suddenly Luisa opened the door, poking her head out into the hall.

Luisa caught one look at Beca’s back and cried, “Maus?” Stunned, Beca turned around to see Luisa still wearing her tank top and flannel with the white skinny jeans and standing there with a look of disbelief in her teary eyes as if she didn’t expect Beca to be here. They looked into each other’s eyes once and were immediately drawn into an emotional embrace. Beca basically jumped onto Luisa, wrapping her arms and legs around the woman, and Luisa held Beca against her around the small girl’s waist. Beca buried her face in Luisa’s neck, saying repeatedly, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Luisa held tighter to Beca, kissed her head several times, and responded, “It’s fine, Maus. I’m sorry too. I should’ve listened to you.” Beca pulled away slightly, smelling the bit of alcohol on Luisa’s breath, and asked, “Have you been drinking?” Beca worried she hurt Luisa so much she drove her to drinking and silently wondered if she could get some. Luisa shook her head and answered, “Not more than a glass, Maus. So I’m still sober.” Beca looked into Luisa’s eyes again before she kissed her passionate enough to last a lifetime. Luisa returned the kiss and brought the two of them into her apartment like she had on so many other occasions, shutting the door behind them. Luisa laid them down on the bed, her on top, and pulled away from the increasingly sexual kisses.

Luisa cupped Beca’s bruised cheek gently as to not hurt Beca, looked into Beca’s eyes pleadingly, and saw Beca lean into the soft touch of the older woman. “Who did this to you?” Luisa whispered, looking like she was nearly in tears. Beca had one hand on Luisa’s shoulder, the other ran through Luisa’s hair, and she suggested, “I-I’d rather not talk about it right now if that’s fine with you.” Beca kissed Luisa reassuringly before pressing her forehead to Luisa’s, getting an affirmative response. They laid there, kissing and touching until Beca’s hands started to wander underneath the tank top Luisa was wearing. Luisa pulled away, looked at Beca, and asked, “Do you really want to do this?” Beca thought for a little while, debating if she wanted sex or just wanted Luisa against her, and decided she wanted Luisa to hold her. “No, actually I don’t. I just . . . want to be loved,” Beca whispered, settling underneath Luisa. Luisa understood completely because she really didn’t want sex either so she laid off to the side of Beca and pulled the girl into a backward embrace. Luisa wrapped one arm around Beca’s waist and allowed her other arm to slip under Beca’s neck and come across her chest. Luisa threw a leg over Beca’s hips and nuzzled her face into the base of Beca’s neck, consoling, “Is this what you want, Maus?” Beca felt Luisa’s warmth envelope her being and instantly relaxed into the gentle hold. “Ja, Das ist genau das, was ich will, Mama Bär,” Beca admitted, snuggling closer to Luisa.

Luisa loved her nickname, despite how weird it sounded because her nickname was Mama Bear. When she thought about it enough, she realized she kind of was a Mama Bear to Beca, keeping her warm and loving her. Luisa pressed a soft kiss to Beca’s neck, closed her eyes, and mumbled, “Sehr gut.” Beca chuckled slightly and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth radiating from Luisa. Beca caressed the arm around her waist and interlocked her fingers from behind Luisa’s hand, feeling Luisa reciprocate the grip on her fingers. Beca could’ve fallen asleep in no time, but Luisa raised her head to look Beca in the face. Luisa removed her arm from around Beca’s chest and used it to lift herself up a few inches. Beca, sensing the movement, rolled onto her back and looked back at Luisa. “What do you want to do now?” Luisa asked, contemplating the future of their relationship. Beca hadn’t really thought about what would happen after they were caught, but she certainly didn’t expect her father to be so violent. Now that she was seriously thinking about what she would do with Luisa, she thought like the adult she was going to become. “I think we should leave. For a few days though,” Beca replied, holding the side of Luisa’s neck with her free hand. Luisa kissed Beca’s palm, then kissed Beca and told her, “If you really want to I would need to get some gas because my family owns a small cabin in Jacksonville. We could go there.”

“You mean like a beachside cabin?”

“Yes, Maus. We probably wouldn’t be able to go swimming, but we could still enjoy the view.”

“That sounds amazing, but we would have to wait until Friday to go because we still have school.”

“Don’t worry about that, Maus. I found out that I’m suspended for the rest of the week and you always tell me how I’m the best part of your day.” Beca couldn’t deny that Luisa was right and she really enjoyed the idea of a few days alone with Luisa at the beach. Nobody else, just them. Sure they may have been making a drastic decision that was based on impulse, but everything seemed a bit crazy and they just needed to escape with each other for a few days. Beca smiled and kissed Luisa so many times, flipping them onto her back. “Alright, then. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ja, Das ist genau das, was ich will, Mama Bär. - Yes, this is exactly what I want, Mama Bear.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to Jacksonville wasn’t short, nor was it long. It was only about five hours, but the five hours in the dead of night seemed longer than they actually were. With the speakers nearly blaring the playlist Beca compiled for them, she and Luisa drove down the interstate toward their getaway destination. It was now about midnight and they had been on the road for about three hours when Beca started to doze off. Luisa was driving, obviously, and she had to drink one Red Bull to stay awake, though she knew it would most likely keep her up most of the night. The song “I Kissed A Girl” by Katy Perry just ended and Beca was asleep in the passenger seat, leaning against the seatbelt as a pillow. She had done a fair amount of embarrassing dancing that tired her out and it was inevitable she was going to fall asleep. Luisa glanced at the sleeping Beca, smiled to herself, and turned the music down so Beca could sleep in peace. Luisa reached into the back seat and grabbed her red hoodie that was certainly too big for Beca. While keeping her eyes on the highway, she situated the hoodie across Beca like a blanket and saw Beca pull the fabric tight around herself unconsciously, sensing Luisa’s cinnamon aroma. Luisa chuckled quietly and drove the rest of the way to Jacksonville, the two hours offered a lovely thinking session. 

Luisa pulled into the small driveway that was there and parked the car, taking in the small cabin for the next few days. Retrieving the key from her purse, Luisa got out and went to unlock the front door, coming back to get Beca. She didn’t bother waking the teen up because she would just go back to sleep anyway so Luisa picked Beca up bridal-style, Beca wrapping her arms around Luisa’s neck. Luisa carried Beca in the house and laid her down on the bed in their bedroom, removing her shoes before placing her fully on the bed. Seeing Beca was safe, Luisa went back out to get the few groceries she had gotten before they left and organized them into their respective cupboards and shelves. She climbed the stairs to the bedroom to see Beca curled up into a ball again with a pillow clutched closely to her body. Luisa walked to the small girl, kissed her forehead sweetly, and whispered, “Such an adorable Maus.” Beca barely stirred at all, only a small smile graced her lips, and expressed the peace they would only have for a few days more. Luisa rose from her place and left to the bathroom, undressing to get a shower. She yawned, stretched out, and turned on the shower, waiting for the hot water to kick in. When she found the warmth satisfying, she stepped in and let the water fall over her, covering her face with her hands. She had this weird feeling that something was going to happen whether it was good or bad and she couldn’t sleep because of it.

Luisa huffed out a few breaths, allowing the heat to take her away to a singular world, and barely noticed when Beca stepped in the shower with her and wrapped her arms around Luisa’s waist. Beca settled into Luisa’s back and nuzzled her face into Luisa’s shoulder, sleep still beckoning her to go back to bed. Luisa slid her hands off her face and clasped them together, glancing over her shoulder to Beca. “What are you doing out of bed, Maus?” Luisa asked, watching Beca raise her chin to rest on Luisa’s shoulder. Beca looked Luisa in the eyes, kissed Luisa’s shoulder, and told her, “I missed my Mama Bär.” Luisa smiled a bit, wrapping her arms around Beca’s, and said, “I missed you too, Maus.” Luisa gave Beca a quick kiss and turned around, placing her arms around Beca’s neck. Beca got her head under Luisa’s and they stayed like that for quite some time, just reveling in the feeling of the warm water and each other’s naked body. “I’m sorry. For getting us caught,” Beca interjected, surprising Luisa. Though it caught her off guard, Luisa understood what Beca was trying to admit to and felt otherwise. Luisa adjusted her grip to Beca’s mascara-stained cheeks and switched her attention between each of Beca’s eyes as she explained, “Nein, Maus. Don’t blame yourself. We were both at fault when we didn’t wait to get home so we’ll both pay the price.” Luisa gave Beca a lingering and reassuring kiss, using her tongue mildly to emphasize her point.

They pulled away and Beca continued to rant, “I know it wasn’t just my fault, but I couldn’t help it. You were trying to help and I yelled at you and, and, and I-I-I thought I lost you.” Luisa saw Beca quickly reverting to fear and quickly solved the situation with a deep, passionate kiss. “Nein, Maus. You’ll never lose me. No matter what happens to us,” Luisa whispered above the sound of running water, pressing her forehead to Beca’s. Beca reached up and cupped Luisa’s cheeks, crying profusely. “I-I love you,” Beca whimpered, kissing Luisa repeatedly. “I love you too,” Luisa kissed back, lifting Beca up. They kissed over and over only pulling away when Beca requested, “Let’s make the most out of our days together. No regrets, just love.”

********

Beca woke up later that morning at about eight wrapped in Luisa’s arms, one around her waist, the other across her chest, and they both were naked, the sheets loosely around them. Beca was about to question Luisa’s hand on her breast until she remembered what happened after their shower. The images that came to mind didn’t surprise Beca, but they certainly made her check if she still had vocal chords. Beca slowly rolled over in Luisa’s arms, facing her, and wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck and shoulders, running her fingers through Luisa’s hair that was thrown haplessly everywhere. Beca let her eyes wander over Luisa’s sleeping face, thinking, “How did I end up with someone so perfect?” All Beca could think of was how Luisa’s face caught the early morning beach sun perfectly, the light blue reflections from the ocean casting a beautiful shadow over her lightly tanned skin. Beca kissed Luisa’s slightly parted lips gently before she made to get up to look around or something. Beca didn’t move a foot away when Luisa’s grip on her tightened and Beca was pressed against Luisa again. Luisa half opened her eyes and questioned, “Where are you going, Maus?” Her voice was low with sleep like she wanted to keep sleeping, but she didn’t want Beca to leave.

Beca smoothed a piece of Luisa’s hair behind her ear and explained, “I’m just getting up to look around or make breakfast if you have any suggestions. You were up late last night and honestly, deserve some sleep so I’ll come get you.” At the suggestion of breakfast, Luisa loosened up her grip enough for Beca to slip out easily and said, “Fine, French toast if you know how. But stay adorable.” Luisa kissed the tip of Beca’s nose and Beca giggled at the older woman’s antics, repeating what Luisa did. “Alright, Mama Bär. You stay perfect,” Beca responded, slipping out of the bed completely naked. Luisa watched as the small girl looked around the room for something to cover herself up with and lightly bit her lip when she remembered what she had done the night before. Beca found the red hoodie Luisa let her borrow last night and slid that on her body, the sleeves going down to her fingers. Beca glanced at Luisa’s smirking expression and pointed a finger at her, warning, “Don’t get any ideas while I’m gone.” Luisa chuckled and rolled over in bed, going back to sleep easily. Beca kissed Luisa’s cheek once more before she went downstairs to the kitchen to make the French toast for breakfast.

Half an hour later, Beca made two platefuls of French toast, expertly drizzled with syrup and sprinkled with powdered sugar. Beca picked up the two plates to bring them to the table and turned around only to be scared half to death by Luisa standing on the other side of the kitchen counter in nothing but black undergarments. Beca nearly dropped the plates, but her grip tightened when she was startled so the plates were glued to her palms. Luisa laughed and stood straight up, taking one of the plates from Beca. “Thank you, Maus. It looks delicious,” Luisa stated, getting a harsh glare of annoyance from Beca. They sat at the table and ate breakfast, deciding what to do for the days they were there. They were planning on getting back to Atlanta by Friday so their disappearance didn’t raise many questions, though Beca’s parents would be extremely worried. Beca didn’t worry about Sheila because Sheila was basically harmless, even when she was mad, but most of her concern lied with her father, David. He had hit her over merely sleeping with Luisa, what was he going to do when he found out she ran away with her, despite it being only a few days? She was surely dead, but she tried not to let it bother her too much while she finished her portion of breakfast, listening to Luisa go on about everything to do in Jacksonville. “How about we just stay in for today?” Beca suggested, wanting Luisa all to herself.

“Sure, Maus. What should we do first?” Luisa replied, a devious glint in her eyes indicating something on the sexual level. Beca clearly read the look on Luisa’s face and decided to go with it, licking her lips of the remaining syrup. “Well . . . “ Beca started, swirling a finger in the syrup left on her plate. “I think . . . you should catch me first!” Beca shouted as she licked her finger and got up, running toward the stairs. Luisa got the idea and went after Beca, grabbing her from behind before she got up three steps. Beca laughed and hollered as Luisa carried her up the stairs in a fit of laughter. They didn’t get to the room before they were locked together at the lips, hands wandering bodies. Luisa pressed Beca against the wall in front of the bed and kissed down Beca’s neck, spinning the girl around to face the wall. Beca put her hands up on the wall to prevent her body from smashing into it and couldn’t stop her head from being thrown back into Luisa’s shoulder when Luisa trailed her hands up Beca’s body underneath the red hoodie. “What do you want me to do?” Luisa husked out into Beca’s ear, her voice deep with arousal. Beca arched her hips back into Luisa’s, breathed heavily with the throbbing in her clit, and sighed, “Take me.”

Luisa smirked against Beca’s neck as she led her hands up Beca’s body to the zipper on her hoodie and unzipped the jacket dangerously slowly. Beca was dying from how turned on she was and urged Luisa along with a small hair pull, her other hand braced against the wall. Luisa groaned and moved a leg in between Beca’s, pushing her thigh against Beca’s clit. Beca breathily moaned and started to grind on Luisa’s thigh, wanting all the friction she could. Luisa finished unzipping the hoodie and slid it off Beca’s shoulders, leaving her naked. Luisa sucked at Beca’s neck, moved one hand between Beca’s thighs, and left the other one at Beca’s chest, palming Beca’s breast. Luisa circled Beca’s clit with two fingers, teasing her before she pushed those fingers inside of Beca, causing her to moan loudly. Luisa pumped in and out of Beca at a steady rate, driving Beca up the wall a little more every time. Soon enough, Beca couldn’t take Luisa’s moderate pace anymore and demanded, “Schneller!” Luisa nipped at Beca’s shoulder and added another finger, thrusting faster. All Luisa did next was push her palm into Beca’s clit and Beca came with a loud scream. Beca wasn’t going to wait until she came down to go down on Luisa so she removed Luisa’s fingers from herself and licked them clean herself, making sure Luisa saw the desire in her eyes. Beca loved going down on Luisa because it reminded her that she had such a goddess in a vulnerable state.

Beca turned around and attacked Luisa’s lips with fervent kisses, pulling her back against the wall. She flipped them over so Luisa’s back was against the wall and ran her hands over the woman’s body while Luisa held the sides of her face and kissed her like no tomorrow. Reaching around, Beca unclasped Luisa’s bra and slid it off her shoulders, moving her lips down the woman’s chest. Beca kneeled in front of Luisa, hands on Luisa’s hips, and Luisa tangled her hands in Beca’s hair in anticipation for the pleasure she was going to receive. Beca got Luisa’s panties off in seconds and didn’t spare any time in licking Luisa’s clit, shoving two fingers inside quickly. Luisa moaned loudly and couldn’t help the way her body undulated into Beca’s ministrations, forcing her hips back against the wall. Beca sucked harshly at Luisa’s clit, fingered her with the same intensity, and had Luisa begging for more. Beca ran her free hand over Luisa’s tight, sweat-coated stomach and stopped when her hand was caressing Luisa’s breast. Luisa removed one of her hands from Beca’s hair and clasped it over Beca’s hand, loving the hand on her chest. Mouth wide open and head thrown back fully against the wall, Luisa felt Beca suck her clit a few more times and she came hard, her shrieks reverberating through the small house.

Beca took her fingers out of Luisa and rose back up to kiss the woman intensely, but not without Luisa licking Beca’s fingers clean first. Luisa tasted sweet from the powdered sugar and syrup, but she also tasted of pure sex from her own fluids. Beca loved the combination of flavors and moaned into the kisses to express her satisfaction. Their kisses became increasingly desperate for more and they began to crave another release. Luisa moved them back onto the bed and she shoved Beca back onto the bed, quickly dominating her again. They ground against each other for some time before their hands wandered to each other’s hips. Luisa propped herself up on her left forearm, creating little room between the two of them, and kept kissing Beca while she was immediately three fingers deep in Beca, causing the younger woman to moan loudly into their all tongue kisses. Beca fought back with three fingers in Luisa and a mild bite of her tongue, causing her to break away from the kisses and lay fully on top of Beca. They ground against each other’s palms, lips rubbing against each other but never kissing. They seemed to exchange breaths as they heaved in and out at rapid paces, their climaxes not too far behind. With a few more thrusts, they both were screaming each other’s name and coming brutally, crashing to the mattress with force.

They didn’t bother cleaning up this time and they made out nakedly for nearly half an hour before doing anything else.

********

Luisa had just finished cleaning up after dinner when she peered out the window above the sink to see Beca standing at the edge of the sand, arms folded across her stomach as she stared off into the sunset. Beca had been standing there since dinner was over and she was thinking about a lot of things, mainly what their lives would be like now. She didn’t care what happened to herself as much as she did Luisa. It was instinctive for her to feel like protecting her lover rather than herself and she couldn’t help but feel small, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop anything coming their way. Luisa went out to her, wrapping her arms around Beca’s waist, and kissed Beca’s cheek. “Why is meine Maus so quiet? You haven’t spoken for an hour,” Luisa quizzed, her expression tongue-in-cheek but tone serious. Beca glanced at Luisa, eyes heavy with eyeliner, and leaned into her hold, explicating, “I just . . . don’t want this to end. And I don’t know if I could handle it if something happened to you because of this.” Beca looked like she was going to cry, her face reading almost pure fear and sadness. Luisa hugged Beca from behind, snuggled her face into Beca’s neck, and comforted, “Don’t worry about me, Maus. I’ll be fine no matter what happens.  _ We’ll _ be fine no matter what.”

Beca turned around in Luisa’s arms and wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck, leaning upward to kiss her. Beca pulled away, pressed her forehead to Luisa’s, and held Luisa by the sides of her neck as she requested, “I know this may be cliche, but please say you’ll remember how I peacefully I slept in your arms, remember how I kissed you like it was the last, remember how I much I love you, Luisa. Please, just say you’ll see me again, even if it is in your wildest dreams. Sorry for quoting Taylor Swift, but you know what I mean.” Beca opened her eyes to see Luisa looking back at her and Beca couldn’t help the tears that welled up in her eyes. Luisa closed Beca’s eyes when she kissed each one individually and she told Beca, “I don’t know how I could ever forget you.” Beca jumped up to Luisa, embracing her tightly, and whispered, “I love you, Luisa and I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” Luisa hugged Beca back around the waist, kissed wherever she could find, and whispered back, “I love you too, Beca and never will I ever stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Schneller! - Faster!


	7. Chapter 7

Friday afternoon couldn’t have come sooner. Sitting in German class, Beca etched the notes onto a sheet of paper in her notebook as fast as she could before Luisa changed the slide. She had grown accustomed to the older woman’s pace, in both senses of the word, and sometimes went faster than she did. Beca was now an A student and could speak German almost like Luisa, but with an American accent. Their short trip was pure bliss for them, all love and kisses, but they didn’t know what everyone else was doing about it. David had called the police and told them of Beca’s disappearance the day after Beca had stormed out, fearing she had run away. Chloe was helping Dr. Smith and Mrs. AMF get to the bottom of the teacher and student’s relationship, overall determining there was nothing wrong with it. Beca and Luisa had gotten back early that morning and changed their clothes to cover up some of the remaining marks before heading to school together. Which was why Beca found herself slowly drifting away to sleep during Physics. When Luisa had finished with the powerpoint, she turned off the projector and flipped the lights back on, heading back to her desk. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans rolled up a bit, a light pink sweatshirt, and small heels, on Beca’s recommendation.

Beca slipped her notes into her binder, clicking the rings closed and pulled out what she needed for the next activity. “Hey, Bec. Where were you the past two days?” Chloe asked, catching Luisa’s attention. Beca looked at Luisa for an answer but all she got was a mischievous smirk before Luisa went back to gathering papers. Beca turned around to Chloe, not wanting to disclose about her paradise, and was about to answer when she was cut off by someone walking in the door. This person was about as tall as Luisa with long blonde hair and they were wearing a suit. Beca and Luisa seemed to know what was about to happen by the look they gave each other as if to confirm their love for each other. Luisa acted completely normal, standing up slowly, and asked the woman, “Is there something I can help you with?” The woman looked around the classroom, hands on her hips, and settled her vision on Luisa, responding, “Yes. Are you Luisa Meyer?” Luisa turned toward the woman, crossed her arms across her stomach, and briefly glanced toward Beca. “Ja, that’s me. Why have you interrupted my class?” Luisa continued, taking a step toward the woman. The woman pulled out an FBI badge and handcuffs, announcing, “You’re under arrest for the kidnap and statutory rape of Beca Mitchell.” Immediately, the officer was behind Luisa, adjusting her wrists to place her in handcuffs, and everyone was confused.

Beca stood up quickly and yelled, “No! You can’t arrest her!” The officer paused with one of her hands on Luisa’s shoulder and the other one holding Luisa’s cuffs. “Did she not take you to Florida and have sex with you two days ago?” the officer barked, knowing she was asking Beca. Beca was nearly in tears and Luisa wanted to hold her so badly, but the officer kept her in place like she was a maniac. “She did, but—”

“Exactly my point. That’s called kidnap and statutory rape. Come with me,” the officer cut in, starting to read Luisa her rights. Beca, tears streaming down her face, followed after the two of them to the office where the officer’s partner was waiting for the three of them. The officer’s name was Aubrey Posen and her partner’s name was Stacie Conrad, who was only a few inches taller than her. Stacie took hold of Luisa and pulled her to an open office that was used for meetings. Aubrey directed Beca to a different office with many protestations from the small girl, refusing to go anywhere without Luisa. Once she got Beca settled in a chair, Aubrey started asking questions about Beca and Luisa’s relationship that she thought was purely sexual, not the deep love the two lovers knew it to be. Beca just sat there, avoiding eye contact, and refused to answer Aubrey’s questions. The officer noticed Beca’s behavior and knew what to do. She sat down next to Beca and explained, “If you want any chance of Luisa being let go, you need to answer my questions or tell me what happened so I can investigate. Because if you don’t tell me what happened, I’ll have to take your father’s word on it, and Luisa will be convicted of kidnap, statutory rape, and possibly get 25 years in prison.” At the sound of her father, Beca sat up instantly and glared at the officer furiously. She was fed up with her father always trying to undermine her life and she was going to stop at nothing to prove him wrong.

“Let’s get some things straight. Don’t  _ ever _ listen to my dad. He doesn’t know anything about what Luisa and I have. Two, Luisa did not kidnap me. After we were caught, she proposed the idea of going away for a few days, just the two of us. I really didn’t want to stay anywhere else so I agreed and we left. Three, I wasn’t raped. I explicitly consented every time we had sex, no matter where we were. She made sure I wanted her to touch me before she did anything,” Beca ranted, answering some of the questions the officer had asked before. Beca concluded with a firm and impatient gaze at the officer, only wanting to see Luisa. Aubrey sensed Beca’s impatience but kept questioning her anyway. “You still don’t seem to get it. You’re only seventeen, meaning you’re considered a minor in the eyes of the federal government, who I work for. The age of consent in Florida is 18, unlike the 16 it is here in Georgia so unless you have proof that you explicitly consented, I can’t use your word in court,” Aubrey clarified, unknowingly destroying every last shred of hope Beca had for freeing Luisa. “She did nothing wrong though! She’s the best person I know and she would never do anything I didn’t want to!” Beca screamed, standing up quickly. Before Aubrey could stop Beca, Beca had already stormed out of the office and spotted Luisa being taken out of the building by Stacie, running to catch up to her.

Beca jumped onto Luisa, wrapping her arms and legs around the older woman, and kissed her passionately enough to be lethal. Beca was crying by then and desperately wanted Luisa to hold her like she had on their trip, but she knew this would be the last time she saw Luisa before it was through a pane of glass. The glass that would separate them for possibly months and try to suppress their love. Beca pulled away, whispering, “I love you, Mama Bär.” Stacie saw the interaction but didn’t hear Beca’s confession, and she hurried to pull Beca off Luisa. With much struggle, Stacie tore Beca from Luisa and Aubrey took control over Luisa, dragging her to the door. Beca kicked and screamed all she could to get back to Luisa, but when Luisa was gone, Beca fell limply in Stacie’s arms as if she died. That’s what it felt like. Luisa being taken away from her felt like dying to Beca. She couldn’t live without Luisa, couldn’t wake up without Luisa next to her, couldn’t even breathe without Luisa. Every breath Beca took now was painful because they lacked the sweetness of Luisa’s presence, lacked the purity of love, lacked . . .  _ her _ .

Beca cried endlessly, screaming and wailing like the child she felt raging inside and curled into a ball when Stacie set her back down on the ground. She was trying to gain some warmth in her slowly chilling body, replace the warmth Luisa could no longer give her. It wasn’t until Stacie had to force her off the ground that she moved and even then the only movement there was was the irregular rise and fall of her chest as she roughly drew breath in and out. She knew she had to get her belongings from Luisa’s classroom so she could be brought home, but she couldn’t stand to face her father after what she’s done. Who knew what he’d do to her? Playing along like she wanted to get home, Beca went back to the class that was being supervised by another teacher. Beca knew the teacher to be Pieter because Luisa talked about him all the time and had made sure Pieter knew Beca in case. He knew nothing of their relationship until now, but he treated Beca all the same because that’s just who he was. Beca headed to her desk, gathered her stuff, and threw her backpack over her shoulder, nodding to Pieter solemnly. The bell rang and everyone filed out of the room with their backpacks, pushing past Beca and Stacie.

Beca told Stacie to stand to the side of the hallway so she wasn’t run over by teenagers trying to get to their bus in a rush and wiped at her eyes to remove the last few tear stains from her eyes. Though she didn’t want to, Beca looked at the other students in half curiosity, half jealousy because they all had each other and she barely had a friend. To make matters worse, some stopped in the middle of the hallway, looked directly at her, and shouted, “Whore!” Beca hadn’t thought that word could’ve hurt more than it did coming from her father, but apparently, anonymous name-calling had a powerful effect on her. When it started to escalate to full-on verbal attacks from her peers, Beca could barely hold it together. “Hey! I’ll do your homework if you suck my dick!” one guy yelled at her, gesturing to his junk. Stacie clearly heard the remark and stepped in front of Beca, covering her from other assaults. “Shut the hell up or else I’ll arrest you for sexual harassment!” Stacie threatened, making sure everyone heard her. The other students backed off of Beca almost instantly and Stacie began guiding Beca to her car so she could take the teenager home.

All the way home, Beca thought of the last special moment she had with Luisa.

********

_ The afternoon sun shone through the thin white sheets they set up in a fort like structure for fun and casted a beautiful yellow-orange glow over everything in the small cabin. They laid all the pillows they could find on the floor of the fortress and then they both climbed in one by one, cuddling in a seated position. Beca sat in Luisa’s lap while they just sat there, not talking just feeling. Luisa rested her cheek on top of Beca’s head, holding her around the waist, and broke the silence when she said, “Don’t ever change, Maus.” Beca, clearly surprised by the sudden request, turned around to kneel in front of Luisa and wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck. She straddled Luisa’s lap, kissed her girlfriend, and asked, “What do you mean?” Luisa rose her grip to Beca’s cheeks and kissed Beca back, sweet and gentle. Luisa kept kissing Beca, slowly rocking them back onto Beca’s back, and ran her fingers over the piercings Beca had in her ears. Luisa pulled away as she opened her eyes to gaze Beca in the face when she explained her request. “I mean, don’t get rid of your piercings or heavy makeup, though you don’t need the makeup. They are a part of you as much as your eyes. They’re the way you express yourself and knowing you, you have trouble with that sort of thing. So I’m glad you can find a way to express your darker side with the piercings and eyeliner,” Luisa stated, kissing each of Beca’s ears. _

_ “I really need to pay attention more in class,” Beca said, staring into Luisa’s eyes. Beca hadn’t thought of it before, but her piercings and makeup were one of the ways she expressed who she was. She just figured no one liked her because they didn’t like the way she expressed herself, besides Chloe. Now she had Luisa, who loved her for the way she expressed her character, and the woman made all the difference in her life. Luisa stood with her when she was all alone because her family and friends alienated her for her choice of lover. Luisa held her when she felt like everything else was completely wrong and Luisa loved her when no one else did. Beca couldn’t have asked anyone for more than what Luisa gave her, but with Luisa, she didn’t have to ask anything. Luisa just knew what was going on with Beca and fixed the situation as soon as she could. Beca kissed Luisa and Luisa kissed Beca, trading kisses like this for hours. When they finished kissing, the fort was destroyed and they were cuddled next to each other underneath a sheet, naked and a tangle of limbs. That was their last moment of heaven before they had to return to the hell they created in Atlanta. _

********  
Stacie stopped the car in front of Beca’s house, expecting the teen to get out herself. When Beca just stayed there in the passenger seat, staring out the window at the house with anticipation, Stacie peeped, “Is there something you want to tell me or are you just waiting for me to open the door?” Beca snapped her head around to look at Stacie and realized this was her chance to come clean about her father’s escalating abuse, tell all that happened the night before she disappeared. Glancing back at the house, Beca could already feel the rage her father had seething through the floorboards but knew she couldn’t do anything about it. Her fate was inevitable. “No, there’s not. I . . . was just . . . um . . . thinking,” Beca lied, grabbing her backpack. Stacie didn’t seem too convinced and wanted to question Beca more, but Beca had already said thanks and left. Beca walked across the front yard, her heartbeat increasing slowly to accompany the rising hostility. She opened the door and walked in casually, ignoring the intense glare from her father. She didn’t get up three steps before her father yelled at her, “Where the _hell_ have you been?!”


	8. Chapter 8

Beca knew she was in for it when she heard the ferocity in her father’s voice, the inflection mildly scaring her. She turned around with annoyance visible on her face and faced her father, who had gingerly taken a seat in his typical armchair. He was sitting cross-legged, hands folded in his lap, and everything about him read pure anger. “Come and sit down next to your mother,” he commanded, motioning to the place next to Sheila. Beca glanced at Sheila, saw the pleading look on her face, and stepped down the stairs, responding, “You know she’s not my mother. She’s the step-monster who’s ruined my life.” David had just about enough of his daughter’s disrespectful attitude and barely kept his temper in check. Beca waltzed across the room, glaring at her father as she passed him, and plopped down on the couch farthest from everyone, avoiding eye contact. “Look at me,” David directed, trying not to be aggressive. He didn’t like hitting his daughter, but he had to do what he needed to make her listen. Beca drifted her eyes around the room like she heard him, but couldn’t see him, pretending he was invisible. She looked to Sheila, who looked mortally terrified of what would happen next and asked, “Hey, Sheila. Can you hear that too? It kind of sounds like an asshole.”

Beca knew she was disparaging her father and didn’t hesitate to make it very clear. She looked at her father’s form on the chair, gasped, then shouted, “I found the asshole! He’s right in front of me!” It wasn’t five seconds later that David was over to her and had slapped her across the face, having had enough of her flippancy. Beca was immediately standing in front of him, her temper shot through her like a shot of adrenaline. She narrowed her eyes at him before she slapped him back, shoving him back a few feet. He recovered and sternly jabbed a finger in her direction, yelling, “You have  _ no _ right to disrespect me and your mother like that! Do you know how much we worried about you for the past two days?! Then we find out you were in Florida with the fucking perv you were sleeping with to get better grades!” Beca couldn’t take the offenses against Luisa because she knew Luisa was the best woman she’s met and the prejudice wasn’t fair to her. She retaliated with her fierce scream, “I have  _ every _ right! You have done nothing but treat me like a child! Well, guess what?! I’m not a child! I’m a grown ass adult who can sleep with whoever I so please! And if that happens to be my teacher, it’s my teacher! Big deal!” Beca had darted her harsh gaze between her father and stepmother, seeing different reactions to what she’s said. Sheila looked comprehensive like she was taking into account what Beca was saying while David looked like he was about to kill her.

David took one step toward her and yelled back, “Rebeca Caroline Mitchell! You are not an adult! You live under my roof with my rules! And we don’t have sex with people who are twenty years older!” Beca made to slap him for implying Luisa was older than she was, but David caught her wrist in his fist and twisted furiously, cracking her arm. She shrieked in pain and barely caught her breath before she was clutched by the throat, cutting off her air supply. Sheila jumped off the couch to try and help, but David looked to her and shouted, “Sit back down! She needs to learn her place!” Reluctantly, Sheila sat down, watching Beca’s actions for a time to intervene. David turned his attention back to Beca, her face a light pink, and loosened his grip enough to keep her in place but still breathing. Beca’s right arm hung by her side, hurting too much to move, and her left was trying to get David’s hand off her neck. She was crying unwillingly, black tears streaking her face, and was wishing Luisa, someone,  _ anyone _ was there to save her, but knew deep down there would be no one. When David knew she was listening, he glared at her angrily and roared, “Now you listen to me, you little slut! I have done everything I could to be a good father to you and all you’ve ever given me is hatred and contempt! Well, I’m done with it! You’re going to respect me and your mother from now on! I don’t care if I have to kill the fucking bitch myself, you are going to forget about her and say she did everything I tell you she did! You understand me?!”

Beca didn’t have any other choice. She had nowhere else to go if she was kicked out and she had no one else legally allowed to care for her until she was legally an adult. Beca desperately nodded her head and choked out, “Okay, okay.” David saw that Beca was complicit now and no longer needed her so he threw her toward the wall, watching her hit the wall and fall to the ground. David walked into the kitchen and prepared himself a glass of whiskey to drink while he calmed down. Beca, crying like no tomorrow, sat up and curled up against the wall, hiding her face in her knees. Her right forearm hurt like a bitch and she assumed it was fractured or something so she tried to keep it protected in her lap. She cried for minutes on end, internally begging for someone to help her, and only wondered how her life got to this moment. Why was her father acting so violently? Why was her only love taken away from her? Why was she left alone? She couldn’t comprehend what was happening to her, why she had become the victim to such abuse, and who she’d have to hide this from. Sheila was basically powerless in this situation. She couldn’t stop David’s actions, nor could she defy him because if she did, she’d be just as cast aside as Beca. On the inside, she desperately wanted to help Beca to gain some trust from the young teenager, but she feared Beca would push her away because she hadn’t stopped David. Now that David was out of the room, Sheila was going to risk going to help Beca by taking her to the doctor to heal some of the new wounds.

Sheila got off of the couch after checking to see David was somewhere else in the house and crept over to Beca, kneeling in front of her stepdaughter. She tentatively placed her hand on Beca’s knee, startling her, and tried to meet her eyes. Beca was scared out of her mind to the point where she started to scramble away from Sheila, thinking Sheila was going to hit her too. She moved too fast and landed on her forearm, feeling something else crack. She screamed in pain and cried more, curling around her hurt self. Sheila held her hands up as she moved toward Beca again, saying, “Calm down, Beca. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to take you to the hospital.” Beca looked up to the woman she despised and only saw compassion in her blue eyes. Beca let her body relax at Sheila’s soft tone and she laid there on the floor, holding her hurt arm close to her chest. Sheila saw how much Beca was in pain and almost couldn’t control herself anymore. She helped Beca up, throwing Beca’s uninjured arm around her shoulders to stabilize her, and grabbed her keys before they headed to the car.

********

When they got to the hospital, Beca had stopped crying and somewhat returned to her reclusive, and socially awkward self, avoiding eye contact with everyone. She could walk on her own, but she had difficulty opening doors so Sheila held those open for her. The two of them walked into the waiting room and Beca sat down while Sheila filled out all the paperwork, cradling her arm. Soon enough, Beca was taken to a bed by a doctor, who closed the curtain around them. “Hello, Rebeca. My name’s Dr. Adams, but feel free to call me Cynthia-Rose,” the doctor introduced, glancing over the file in her hand. Beca looked down in her lap, occasionally drifting to the side, and peeped quietly, “It’s just Beca.” Cynthia-Rose laid the file down on the small table next to her and continued, “Alright, Beca. Now I’m going to do some basic procedure things like temperature, blood pressure, etc. Nothing too serious.” Cynthia-Rose did as she explained, Beca barely moving an inch from the position she was in. Once she had collected her information, Cynthia-Rose looked back over Beca and asked, “Is anything, in particular, hurting you?” Beca knew Sheila wrote “Possible broken arm” on her symptoms so Beca just said that, hoping she would just get an x-ray taken then get a cast.

“Okay. We’ll get you an x-ray and see what’s wrong with that arm,” Cynthia-Rose stated, paging a nurse. About an hour later, the x-rays came back and they showed Beca clearly had a fractured radius, but it wasn’t a typical fracture. It was a spiral fracture that could only be inflicted by the physical twisting of her forearm. Seeing this, Cynthia-Rose called the police because spiral fractures were clear indications of child abuse and she was required as a doctor to report anything of this nature to the authorities. Beca got a cast over her forearm to help it heal, choosing a light blue because it resembled Luisa’s eyes, and was forced to stay in the hospital bed while the police were on their way to investigate. Beca closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep, and thought of Luisa and only Luisa. Images of the past few days flashed through her mind, but only the romantic, bliss-filled ones. She remembered the way Luisa held her when they slept on the floor after making love in the fort of sheets they completely destroyed. She remembered the feeling of Luisa’s lips against her neck as they looked out into the sunset on their final night together. Then suddenly, everything was back to the dark world she knew where Luisa was arrested for innocent motives. Where Luisa wasn’t there to comfort her, where Luisa was gone.

Beca woke from the small nightmare to hear voices from the other side of the curtain surrounding her patient bed. Once the voices hushed, the curtain was opened to a social services agent. As soon as Beca saw the official, her mind went blank and she panicked, saying the first thing that came to mind. “Luisa.”

********

Beca sat solemnly on the bench, anticipating the sight of Luisa, and scratched at the cast on her right arm. She hasn’t looked at anyone since the week before when she was taken to the hospital. She was constantly looking down, avoiding eye contact, and being all paranoid. No one could touch her without her freaking out and running away, the night and its pain engraved into her memory like a hot brand. She often times fiddled with her fingers, using them as a distraction from how much she was dying inside. She felt she was actually dying without Luisa. Nothing had been the same since she was taken away, and Beca simply couldn’t cope with the retraction. She isolated herself inside her head with only memories to get her from the time she woke up to the time she went back to bed. Her ability to speak German had faltered, the old staple puncturing a new wound every time into her paper skin. Beca sometimes couldn’t sleep at night unless she was wrapped tightly in Luisa’s red hoodie, which had been given to her as a gift, and did nothing but breathe in Luisa’s fading scent. Beca’s attention was snapped upward when she heard the clicking of small heels come into the room. She looked around the room to the source of the intruding noise and beheld the bright blue of Luisa’s eyes.

They were in arraignment court, which was where Luisa would be formally charged and find out where she awaited the trial. Beca forced herself to hold her gaze with the older woman she still loved, though she had lied about her, and tried to stay calm when the only question Luisa seemed to convey was, “Who hurt you, Maus?” Luisa looked serious and unwavering, but she was screaming at herself internally. Someone had hurt Beca, badly, and she wasn’t there to protect the small girl from the abrasive blows that landed her a broken arm and battered face. All Luisa wanted to do was run up to Beca and pull her into an embrace that couldn’t have been more emotional. But, unfortunately for her, she was handcuffed and under careful surveillance. If she did anything out of line, she would be severely punished as if she wasn’t already about to be punished for something that was almost entirely within the lines of the government. Luisa broke eye contact first as she sat down, waiting for the judge to arrive, and looked back to Beca when she was situated. Beca raised her gaze to Luisa’s with wide eyes, wanting to cry when she saw the emotion and love in Luisa’s blue irises. 

No one had shown her love since Sheila took her to the hospital, but that was pity, not love. Luisa was expressing all the love she possibly could’ve through her single gaze and Beca didn’t think she could take any more of the overwhelming emotion until a gavel hit its accompanying soundboard, signaling the judge’s entrance. As per usual, everyone stood then sat back down when told to, following routine. Then, the defense’s attorney stood up to hash out what charges Luisa was going to be indicted for. The judge looked at their paper and read off, “Luisa Meyer, you stand accused of Kidnap, Statutory Rape, and now . . . Child Abuse.” The last charge surprised Luisa and she looked back at Beca with a confused stare as if she was asking, “They think  _ I _ did that to you?” Beca could barely even look Luisa in the face now because she knew she lied about what happened to her. She knew she lied about what her and Luisa’s relationship was really like, but she couldn’t help it. It was either protect the woman she loved by telling the truth, or lie and spare herself the pain. Her heart desperately wanted to recant everything she told the social services agent, but her mind kept wandering off to the blissful moments she had with Luisa and twisting them, replacing every gentle touch with a savage beat.

While the defense attorney pleaded on behalf of Luisa, Luisa was trying to figure out what was wrong with Beca. Her father was sitting right next to her and he was glaring at Luisa disapprovingly like he was convinced she was the one to hurt his daughter. Everything was so perplexing, but one thing was for certain. She was going to be sent to a federal prison that was three hours away from Atlanta, three hours away from Beca. The last memory she had was of Beca’s broken arm and bruised face she was blamed for. With the indictment and prison decided, Luisa was again taken away and Beca shot out of her seat, craving to see Luisa’s face one last time before she left. As soon as the door closed behind Luisa, Beca was trying her best not to cry in front of her father because she knew tears wouldn’t help her. Only Luisa would and she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late. Motivation hasn't been too assuring.

“Meyer! Get up! Meyer!” The warden barked, banging on the door. Luisa reluctantly removed the pillow from her face, staring up at the bunk above her, and slowly rolled her head toward the woman in the door. “Do I have to?” Luisa groaned, knowing she had to either way. The warden looked at her plainly and informed, “You have a visitor. And by the looks of it, they’re just dying to see you.” The warden was a bit sarcastic in her tone, but then again, what prison official wasn’t from time to time? Luisa sat up and got out of her bed in her tacky orange jumpsuit that she managed to pull off. She held out her wrists to be handcuffed like she had several times before when Pieter visited, but she knew Pieter wasn’t visiting her today. It was almost inevitable for the person in her mind to come see her, but she wasn’t looking forward to it per say. Once her wrists were bound together temporarily, she was led to the room of various booths with telephones and plate glass separating the two speakers. Luisa had been here many times in the past few weeks since Pieter basically visited every day he could, which had started to get annoying because she only wanted to see one person. And that one person was also the person she couldn’t help feeling betrayed by because Beca had lied.

Lied about what happened between them, lied about who they were together, lied about their love. Luisa could stand to be charged with Kidnapping and Statutory Rape because she made those decisions on her own. She knew Beca was a minor and still took her out of state to make love to her. She was also the one who didn’t check the consent laws in Florida, which was what landed her the Statutory Rape charge, but unless she could prove Beca explicitly gave consent, she was going to serve time for her slip up. What got at her was the fact Beca lied about Luisa abusing Beca. She’d never hurt the small girl in her life and Beca knew this but told everyone otherwise. All the mistakes leading to this moment made Luisa so pissed off, she didn’t think she’d be able to look at Beca without wanting to walk straight back out. She was released from her handcuffs and told, “Booth six, sweetheart.” The warden had a certain liking to Luisa that wasn’t at all sexual, but she used terms of endearment like it was, which really confused Luisa. “Danke,” Luisa responded, nodding her head toward the warden. She took a deep breath before walking over to the booth and sitting down. Her eyes were closed until she was ready to face the girl she loved and she bit her inner cheek to keep herself from crying when she opened them again.

Beca was sitting on the other side of the glass, her blue cast still covering her arm, and she looked both paranoid and close to tears at the same time. Beca looked just like the Beca Luisa knew, but she looked empty inside as if she was being destroyed from the inside out and there was almost nothing left of her heart. Beca couldn’t stop fidgeting her hands and she couldn’t look Luisa in the eyes, silently wishing she had never come here in the first place. She slowly picked up the receiver that she was going to talk to Luisa through and held it against her ear with her casted arm. Luisa saw the struggle Beca had with simply picking up the phone and felt all the animosity she had toward Beca for lying be tossed out the window. Her protective and worried emotions replaced the angry and betrayed ones in seconds and she picked up the other line in a rush. Beca still didn’t look at Luisa when she peeped, “I-I’m sorry.” Beca’s sorrow and regret were coming through in her voice, but she didn’t care at this point. She was talking to the one person she could be herself around without being judged for it.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Maus,” Luisa comforted, disregarding the false charges brought against her because of Beca’s lies. Luisa sat forward in her chair, leaned on the small counter in front of her, and stared holes into the glass in front of her. She held up her hand to the glass like it was going to bring her closer to Beca in some way and continued to speak to Beca’s downcast eyes. “Maus, you must listen to me when I say you did nothing wrong. I mean, I know you lied because you know I would never hurt you like this, but that doesn’t mean you did anything wrong. You were scared and afraid of what people would say so you told them a believable story where I did it.” Hearing the logic, Beca raised her head and consequently her eyes to Luisa’s, seeing nothing but sincerity in the older woman. Tears ran from her eyes as she pressed her palm to Luisa’s and felt the heat permeate to her hand through the glass, Luisa’s hand already having warmed the place. Beca cried more when she remembered the warmth she once got from Luisa that was exchanged for the coldness she received from her father. She desperately wanted Luisa with her, but she knew she had to pay for getting caught. If they hadn’t been caught, Luisa would be at school, would be with Beca, would be there for comfort. But the only comfort the two could seek now was through a glass window or through chains.

“I know I was scared, I was terrified of what people would say . . . about us. You know I don’t pay attention to your age, but that’s all people see when they look at us. They see I’m a teenager with an adult girlfriend and immediately call you a pedophile or me a whore without knowing what we have together if we still have it. I lied about what you did and betrayed you so I understand if you don’t want me anymore,” Beca sighed, slowly pulling her hand away from the glass. Luisa looked pleadingly into Beca’s eyes as she let her true feelings convey to the small girl, “No, Beca. I still want you the same way I did two months ago when I first kissed you. Yes, I absolutely hate what you did, but that doesn’t mean I hate you. No matter how many times I’ve tried to tell myself otherwise, I still love you, Maus. Always have, always will.” Luisa had started crying and reflected Beca but moved closer to the glass. Beca cried more, pressed her hand back to the glass, and whimpered, “No matter what anyone else says, I still love you, Mama Bär.” Beca moved closer and rested her forehead against the glass, whispering, “I-I just don’t know what I’ll do without you.” Luisa reciprocated the touch through the glass, looking deeply into Beca’s eyes, and explained sadly, “I do. Whoever is hurting you like this, you need to tell someone about it. Say who did it in court next week. Don’t be afraid because I will be right in front of you. Can you at least do that for me, Maus?”

“Ja, Mama. I can do that for you,” Beca affirmed, pressing closer to the glass as if it would get her some contact with Luisa. The warden came up behind Luisa, tapped her shoulder, and said, “Time’s up. Say goodbye to your Maus and let’s go.” Luisa sighed and told Beca, “I have to go now, but I’ll see you soon. Alright, Maus?”

“Okay, Mama Bär. I love you.”

“I love you too, Maus.”

********

Court the next week was unbearable. The press surrounded the courthouse like they typically did, but this was a bigger swarm than normal. Apparently, the case of child abuse, kidnapping, and statutory rape was a shocking topic in modern day Atlanta. Luisa’s case was the most scandalous thing to come out of Atlanta since the mass murder of an entire family with only one survivor who worked at the police department. Everyone, including Luisa, was in the courtroom in decent attire, waiting for the trial to begin. Beca was sitting on one of the benches behind the small fence like structure next to her father and Sheila. She couldn’t stop staring at Luisa, despite Luisa not paying any attention, and she constantly thought of what Luisa told her to do. She decided she was going to come clean about her father’s abuse when she testified. She wasn’t going to let her father scare her anymore. She felt her confidence raise when Luisa glanced back at her reassuringly, telepathically sending a kiss to the brunette. But then she felt her confidence stagger when Chloe was brought to the witness stand, knowing the ginger had some opposition toward her.

Their relationship as best friends was slowly faltering with every day they didn’t talk to each other. They haven’t come to a sort of consensus about what happened the day Chloe caught Beca and Luisa. The continued misunderstanding separated them in many aspects, ranging from German to trust in each other. Beca was close to failing German again and she attributed that to the lack of Luisa in the classroom. She was often distracted by thoughts of Luisa because she wasn’t there to keep her on track. Luisa was the only one who seemed able to teach her properly, but Beca made an effort to pay attention despite the obstacle. Chloe sat down in the chair and took the oath, promising to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. The prosecutor went first in her questioning and walked toward Chloe as she asked, “Can you describe what you saw that day in Ms. Meyer’s classroom?” Chloe took in a breath, glanced at Beca, and began to explain, “They were by her desk. Beca was on her knees and Frau Meyer was standing in front of her. Beca h-had her mouth and hand near . . . um . . . Frau Meyer’s you know and seemed to be p-pleasuring her.”

“So you would say the contact was consensual?” the prosecutor continued, trying to prove statutory rape. Chloe thought for a while, interpreting the events she saw that day, and responded, “By the looks of it, yes.” The prosecutor made sure everyone on the jury and the judge heard Chloe’s answer before she went on to explain the point of asking those questions. “Beca is seventeen, yes?” Chloe nodded, confirming the prosecutor’s assumption. “In the state of Georgia she is legally allowed to consent to sexual contact with anyone over the age of eighteen, but in Florida, the age of consent is eighteen. After you caught the two of them, when was the next time you saw either one of them?” the prosecutor explained, getting to her next point. “I saw them two days later when Frau Meyer was arrested for kidnapping and statutory rape,” Chloe answered.

“Did you ask her parents where she was during those two days?”

“Yes, I did. They asked me where she was, and obviously, I didn’t know so they filed a missing person report.”

“Okay so you caught them having sex, then they disappear for two days. Isn’t it likely they had sex while they were gone? Given they went to Jacksonville, Florida? At the beach?” The defense attorney jumped out of his seat and declared, “Objection! Speculation.”

“Sustained, jury will disregard,” the judge determined, agreeing with the objection. The prosecutor backed away from the witness stand and said, “Thank you, no more questions.” The defense attorney went ahead and cross-examined Chloe, revealing that Beca most likely consented to being taken to Jacksonville. This did a lot more than everyone would’ve thought because it disproved the kidnapping charge. The next witness to testify was Beca’s father though he barely had anything to do with the case entirely. This time, the defense attorney went first with the questioning. “Dr. Mitchell, I presume you know my client Luisa Meyer well?” the attorney proposed, making the prosecutor skeptical of what he was going to do. David shifted in his seat, glancing at Luisa disgustedly, and corrected, “David’s fine and no, I don’t know her very well. I don’t know why I’d want to. She kidnapped and then abused my daughter.” Beca knew her father was lying about everything he was saying. He did know Luisa well and, in fact, even spent an extra hour after back to school night was over to make sure she was up to his standards. He went home that day non-stop talking about how polite and respectful she was, annoying Beca greatly. 

The attorney was very confident in his abilities of persuasion, but not to the point of cockiness, which made his points that much stronger. “Since you don’t know her very well, how can you attest to knowing she was the one who injured your daughter so viciously?” David was left mildly speechless, trying to formulate a response, and took a second before he answered, “B-Because there’s no other possible explanation for her injuries.” The attorney gave a questionable look and then inquired, “Could you be a possible explanation for her injuries?” David knew he was the actual explanation, but pretended he was offended by the idea that he was the one who hurt his daughter, an expression Beca knew to be fake. “No, I would not. I love my daughter and would never hurt her,” David rebutted, Beca thinking that’s what Luisa said, minus the daughter part. “Okay, but the date she got her injuries checked out coincide with the day Luisa was arrested and based on the doctor’s notes, her injuries were recent like an hour or two from the examination. Considering Luisa was arrested before two p.m. and Beca was examined at about seven, do you think Luisa could’ve possibly done it?”

David remained silent, deciding not to answer, and crossed his arms across his chest. He glared at Beca deathly and she shrank back in fear, knowing he’d most likely scream at her later for some shit about her letting him make a fool of himself on the stand. The defense attorney saw the opposition to answering so he went back to his place next to Luisa and said, “Withdrawn. No further questions.” David left the stand and went back to his seat beside Beca. It was her turn to testify and she stood up to go to the witness stand. She passed by David, but he discreetly gripped her bicep and whispered, “Don’t make me remind you who you are.” She felt all her self-confidence be shattered as she thought of what the reminder would be. All her fear and anxiety came back in a rush and she was shaking by the time she sat down in the chair. She swore the usual oath shakily, staring at Luisa scaredly. Luisa knew instantly by the way Beca looked at her that Beca was about to lie because she was terrified out of her mind, but Luisa couldn’t do anything about it. She felt an innate surge of rage course through her veins, but she managed to stay calm because she knew she would still love Beca either way. The prosecutor went up to her, placing her hands on the edge of the stand, and asked plainly, “What happened in the two days you and Luisa were gone?”

Beca felt attacked by the question because of the prosecutor’s tone of voice and barely had a voice when she went to answer, “A lot of things. You have to be more specific.”

“Did you two have sex at any point?”

“Yes, we did,” Beca squeaked, her voice barely audible in the quiet room. She knew the prosecutor was setting her up as if she sensed the small girl’s cowardice. Beca also knew the questions she was being asked incriminated Luisa in every way, but nothing could’ve prepared her for the question, “Did she ever physically harm you in any way? If so, when?” Beca’s head snapped up to the prosecutor, then searched around the room for some sense of what was going on. She looked to Luisa, who was gazing at her lovingly yet hopefully, and then she looked to her father, who was death staring her and silently intimidating her with his very eyesight. Beca had the ultimate decision in front of her. Choose to save the love of her life and face an uncertain future that was sure to end violently or submit to her father’s wishes and forever watch Luisa through a pane of glass. Some decisions were hard to make and this was the hardest decision Beca ever had to make. She switched her focus back and forth between the man and woman, not knowing which way to go, and finally cracked when the prosecutor asked her again, a bit more vociferously this time.

“Alright, fine!  _ She’s _ the one who hit me!  _ She’s _ the one who broke my arm!” Beca screamed, surprising everyone in the courtroom, especially Luisa. Beca started crying as she ranted about one of her memories that were twisted by the first act of violence. “We were lying on the floor underneath a sheet and she was on top of me. We were both naked because we were having sex at the time and suddenly she had my arm pinned down. I didn’t know what she was doing until she had slapped me across the face, demanding me to scream her name. I started crying, but she didn’t stop. She started choking me and then she twisted my arm until it cracked, making me scream her name loudly. I would’ve hit her back but my other arm was stuck between me and the floor. By the time she got off me, I was dying for air and she was smirking at me like she enjoyed hurting me. Like she wanted me to suffer.” Beca had stopped crying and looked up from her lap to see three different expressions. One, from her father: pride and joy. Two, from the prosecutor: triumph and victory. Three, from Luisa: heartbroken shock and horror. Luisa knew that just based off what Beca just said, she was going to prison for quite possibly the rest of her life. She wiped at her face to remove the rush of tears that flooded her face from hearing what Beca thought their embrace was.

Beca had one look from Luisa and realized that was the end of them. She lost Luisa forever because she couldn’t tell the truth. Beca broke down to wailing tears, which had the judge bang his gavel to bring order to the suddenly chaotic court. “Court is adjourned for today. We resume two days from now at noon,” the judge declared, ordering Luisa be taken away. Beca shot up from her place and watched as Luisa was forced out of her seat, mouthing the words, “I’m sorry.” While she was dragged out of the building, Luisa mouthed back, “Don’t be. You never truly loved me anyway.” Beca saw the resignation in Luisa’s face and felt herself crumble, knowing she had just destroyed the one person she may never see again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there will be one chapter after this because this chapter was only supposed to be half the last chapter.

“Right this way, ma’am,” the warden directed, leading Sheila and Beca to a private visiting room. Beca and Sheila were going to visit Luisa one last time before she was formally sentenced because there was almost no way she was going to be released after what Beca said she did. At least, that’s how Beca saw it. She had made a decision and she was going to stand by it, even if it was wrong. She completely and totally regretted what she said about Luisa, but she thought she couldn’t change it now. She would just have to live with her decision for the rest of her life. Live without her love for the rest of her life. She knew Luisa wouldn’t be able to forgive her after she once again lied to more people, lied to herself. But when Sheila didn’t drop her off at school that morning, saying she thought Beca needed a break from school, Beca thought she’d be able to confess everything to Luisa. Finally tell the truth after all her lies and earn back Luisa’s love that had never ceased to exist until yesterday. Beca felt the motivation to stop bottling everything up and just come clean. She wanted to get her lover back, she wanted her torture to end, she wanted her life back to normal. Or somewhat back to normal.

Beca felt fairly confident in herself enough to be able to look Luisa in the face and fire off everything she meant to say. That is, until she was actually faced with the scenario. The warden stopped walking in front of a cell like room where the walls were strictly bars and unlocked the door. She stepped in, greeting, “You’ve got some company, sweetheart,” and allowed Sheila and Beca to walk in after her. Sheila went first, nodding her head politely to the woman across the table. Luisa was in her typical orange jumpsuit with her hair down, all mussed and ruffled, and her hands were handcuffed to the table, balled in fists from her seething rage. “Sheila,” Luisa gritted through clenched teeth, acknowledging her presence. The warden stood over to the side, crossing her arms behind her back to supervise, and waited for Beca to sit down. Beca stood up against the closed bars behind her, fear and worry shooting through her, and lightly held herself around the midsection. She was scared to look up at Luisa because she could feel the older woman’s hard stare drilling holes into the top of her head. Reluctantly, Beca raised her head and beheld the epitome of an ex-lover. They hadn’t officially broke up, but there was an unspoken hiatus on their relationship.

Luisa was glaring at her annoyedly and Beca could’ve sworn she saw Luisa huff out breaths as she tightened her fists again. Knowing the other two couldn’t speak German, Luisa greeted Beca in German. “Und hallo kleiner Lügner. Ich erwarte, dass Sie gekommen sind, mir zu sagen, wie sehr es dir leid tut. Wenn das der Fall ist, speichern Sie es einfach. Ich brauche nicht mehr zu hören.” Beca understood what Luisa was saying, but struggled with a response. She awkwardly sat down and looked at Luisa softly, pleading with her eyes. She thought for a second before answering, “Bitte hören Sie mir einfach zu, Luisa. Du weißt, ich kann nicht richtig vor Menschen sprechen. Ich weiß, du bist wütend auf mich—”

“Nein! Du weißt es nicht!” Luisa snapped, slamming her hands onto the table. Beca jumped at Luisa’s sudden movement and shrank back into her seat, becoming scared once again. The warden saw the hostility and reprimanded, “Hey! In English!” She forced Luisa back into her seat and went back to her place next to the table. Beca brought her knees to her chest, looked down into her lap, and played with her fingers. She now saw Luisa for who her father told her Luisa was: a rage filled woman with impulse control issues. All the lies he fed into her head were starting to come true and she couldn’t stop it. She wanted to cry, but from what she learned from her father, crying was not the way to go so she just dug her nails into her palm that wasn’t covered by a cast, inflicting a sort of pain she would’ve experienced if Luisa was David. Luisa was tired of Beca’s cowardice, tired of constantly forgiving the girl. She knew only going off on her was a bad idea, but she couldn’t control the anger within her. Luisa sat up straight, stared at Beca again, and ranted, “You don’t know, Beca! You don’t know what you’ve done to me! What you’ve done to yourself! What you’ve done to _us_ ! You _lied_! You lied, Beca. You know I would never hurt you, but you told everybody I did.”

Something inside Luisa broke. She should’ve known better than to yell at Beca the way she did and she felt a semblance of what Beca was constantly feeling. The immediate need to apologize for what she had done. Luisa softened up at her realization and breathed out deeply, releasing all her anger in one go. She looked back at Beca gently and leaned toward her calmly, trying to look her in the eyes. Beca glanced up from her hiding spot and saw the consoling blue eyes she was craving. Beca relaxed at the familiar sight and unballed herself, tentatively placing her hands on the table. Once Luisa saw Beca was willing to hear her, she reached out and took Beca’s hands in hers, running her thumbs over the backs of Beca’s nimble hands. They felt slightly smaller than when she held them last time, but she tried to not worry about that for now. Beca felt the warmth she wished she had and melted into Luisa’s touch, gripping her hands as hard as she could. They made eye contact again and Luisa whispered, “I-I’m sorry.” The words came as a surprise to Beca and she went to correct Luisa, but Luisa continued, “No, Maus. You must listen. I know how much you wanted to tell the truth, I really do. I guess I didn’t know what to expect because I was scared too. I was scared that what you said up there wouldn’t be enough to prove I did nothing wrong.”

Beca let a few tears fall from her eyes as she heard Luisa confess her biggest fear of all. “I-I was scared I wouldn’t be able to love you again,” Luisa admitted, breaking her eye contact with Beca. “And that’s why I was so determined to find out who was hurting you. Because I didn’t know when they would take it too far and possibly take you with,” Luisa ended, remembering all the times she worried Beca was dead. Hearing this, Beca inherently thought of the times her father could’ve killed her and Luisa wouldn’t have even known it was him. She removed her hands from Luisa’s and backed away again, fearing her own thoughts. All she could think about was what her father had done to her in nearly the past month, how he destroyed her life. She started shaking from the anxiety and hyperventilating, alerting Sheila and Luisa. “What’s wrong, Maus?” Luisa asked hurriedly, not knowing what to do. She had seen Beca have an anxiety attack, but never one of this level. Beca realized what she was doing and instead of answering, she forced herself to a pretense of normal, but became hyperaware of her surroundings.

“Nothing. I’m fine,” Beca lied, hating herself for lying again. Sheila heard the lie and internally went ballistic. From just the half hour they’ve been there, Sheila could tell Beca and Luisa were madly in love with each other, which made everything else fall into place. Sheila figured out that Beca ran away with Luisa for those two days because she loved the older woman. She then realized that Beca hadn’t told Luisa anything of what David was doing to her and that all the commands David forced into her stepdaughter’s head made her say that Luisa abused her. Sheila thought that if Beca didn’t tell the truth sometime, Beca would never be able to see Luisa quite possibly ever again. Sheila finally recalled the love the two shared and knew she couldn’t let that fall apart. “Tell her, Beca,” Sheila demanded, looking Beca in the face. This knocked Beca out of her state of paranoia and she inquired, “What?”

“I said. Tell her, Beca. Or else I will,” Sheila repeated, wanting Beca to say what happened right here, right now. “W-Why? You know he wouldn’t like it,” Beca pointed out, starting to lightly shake again. Luisa watched in confusion as Sheila turned Beca to look at her and spelled out her request. “Because I know you love her, Beca. I know you love Luisa. While I don’t approve of the age difference, I see that you two truly love each other and you haven’t been the same since she got arrested,” Sheila started, speaking directly to Beca, “For one, you haven’t let me wash that red hoodie you’re wearing because you won’t stop wearing it. You always tell me ‘It’s all I have of her’ and now I know that red hoodie was all you had left of Luisa.” Beca clutched at Luisa’s red hoodie she was wearing and realized she hadn’t been able to take it off for more than ten minutes since she had been able to hold Luisa last. “Second, you’ve barely eaten anything in three weeks like you lived off of Luisa’s love for you for your whole life. Not to even mention that your grade in German class is slipping again.” If Luisa was concerned before, she was invested in the safety of Beca now, wanting to tear the guy’s head off who had dared hurt her Maus so violently. “I know you don’t see me as your mother because I’m just Sheila to you, but I’m not talking to you as your stepmother, I’m talking to you as a friend. And I’m telling you to tell the love of you life who has been hurting you,” Sheila concluded, giving Beca a reassuring gaze.

Beca couldn’t speak. She was left speechless by Sheila’s penetrating words and unconsciously placed a hand over her stomach to feel how small she had made herself over three weeks. Knowing she had to tell at least Luisa, Beca rotated in her chair to face Luisa and looked down at the table in front of her. She had to gather some courage before she said anything and Luisa waited patiently. “Who is it, Maus?” Luisa quietly proposed, eyes wide with anticipation. Beca took a deep breath, stared into Luisa’s eyes, and confidently stated, “I-It was David . . . m-my father. My father did it.” Luisa’s jaw dropped slightly and tears welled in her eyes when she comprehended that Beca has been living with that monster for weeks now. Once Beca had said it, she couldn’t move. For the first time in nearly a month, she felt free. Free from her father’s tyranny. Free from the voices that panged in her head everyday. Free from all the pain. But that’s when she felt all the consequences of her statement rush to her, causing her to freak out again. Acting on impulse, she got up and walked toward Luisa. She was almost instantly stopped by the warden, but when the warden saw the pure love and compassion in Luisa’s eyes, she let Beca go, ignoring her responsibilities for a few moments.

Beca crawled into Luisa’s lap, straddling the older woman, and wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck. Beca buried herself in Luisa’s chest and front, crying relentlessly. She desperately missed the the comfort the body in front of her offered and she was trying to memorize what it felt like to be held again. Luisa couldn’t fully wrap her arms around Beca because she was still handcuffed to the table, but she managed to provide some solace by nuzzling her cheek into the top of Beca’s head, tears streaking down both their faces. Luisa cried more when she felt how small Beca was from her slight eating disorder and kissed the top of her head firmly. Beca was the first to pull away, staying within a foot of Luisa’s face, and cupped both sides of Luisa’s face with her hands, one still in a blue cast. “I love you,” Beca said before kissing Luisa passionately over and over again. Luisa returned every kiss like it was their last and didn’t stop until Beca did, pressing their foreheads together romantically. “I love you too, Maus,” Luisa whispered, starting to map Beca’s tiny face with sweet kisses.

Eventually the sweet kisses evolved into just cuddling their faces together like a little bear and mama bear would do. Now that there were no more secrets between the two of them, their love could finally bring them back together. “I wish I could have this on video,” Luisa whispered, kissing up Beca’s neck. Beca was thinking the same thing and wished she hadn’t left her phone at home. And that’s when it hit her. She had videoed much of their time together at the cabin and the videos were stored on her phone. One in particular would be able to contradict what she had originally said about Luisa and disprove the charges of Child Abuse and Statutory Rape. Beca froze in Luisa’s arms and stared her in the face. Luisa saw Beca’s face light up in excitement and reveled in the feeling of seeing her Maus happy again. “What is it, Maus?” Luisa asked curiously. Beca planted a firm kiss on Luisa’s lips before she said, “I have to go now. But I have one question. What’s your attorney’s number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Und hallo kleiner Lügner. Ich erwarte, dass Sie gekommen sind, mir zu sagen, wie sehr es dir leid tut. Wenn das der Fall ist, speichern Sie es einfach. Ich brauche nicht mehr zu hören. - And hello little liar. I expect you've come to tell me how sorry you are. If that's the case, just save it. I don't need to hear any more.
> 
> Bitte hören Sie mir einfach zu, Luisa. Du weißt, ich kann nicht richtig vor Menschen sprechen. Ich weiß, du bist wütend auf mich— - Please just listen to me, Luisa. You know I can't speak properly in front of people. I know you're angry at me—
> 
> Nein! Du weißt es nicht! - No! You don't know!


	11. Chapter 11

Sheila knew that Beca and Luisa were back together based off the many kisses they gave each other before she and Beca had to leave, and she only hoped everything went according to plan when the next day came with the next day in court. Beca had gotten in contact with Luisa’s attorney almost as soon as she got home from the prison and told everything she could to him without revealing too much about who was abusing her. Luisa advised against telling him and Beca listened to Luisa’s specific instructions on how to handle him or else he wouldn’t believe a word of what she was saying. Beca sent him the video she took of the two of them at the cabin and she sent him another one by accident, but he thought it was purposeful, though he didn’t understand why it was helpful. He finally had enough evidence to prove Luisa not guilty of all charges except Child Abuse. He wasn’t too sure of Beca’s promise that she was going “to tell the truth and nothing but the truth” but from what Luisa had told him about her, he had a mild trust toward the small girl.

Now, here they all were, back in the courtroom and once again awaiting the arrival of the judge to resume the proceedings. Beca was sitting confidently beside Sheila with David on the other side of Sheila. Sheila purposefully sat between the two of them to prevent David tampering with Beca’s confidence because she knew how much Beca needed to concentrate on many things. Luisa was sitting not too far from the small family, in a pantsuit, and she couldn’t stop thinking about Beca. She tried not to look back at her young lover, but she couldn’t help glancing back at her to help quell the girl’s fear. All it took was one look for the two to tell each other “I love you” and feel relieved of all the drama they’ve gone through. Beca was breathing fairly rapidly, but deeply so it was relaxing. Soon enough, the judge waltzed into the courtroom and took his spot in his chair in front of the assembly of people.

Once he was reminded of where the prosecution and defense left off two days ago, he permitted the first witness and only witness for the day to approach the stand. Beca stood up from her bench and only glanced at Sheila and Luisa before she trodded toward the witness stand, a rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. She sat down, took the oath, and, in accordance with her typical anxiety, looked down into her lap. She examined the lacing that went into the bandages that surrounded her cast as the prosecutor stepped up to her, greeting her like she did two days ago. “So, Miss Mitchell. How are you today?” the prosecutor asked, easing into sure to be brutal questions. “I-I’m fine, I guess,” Beca responded, barely lifting her head. The prosecutor nodded her head slowly, taking in the useless information, and began to walk around the area close to Beca, formulating another incriminating question. “Now, I’ve tried to find a possible explanation for this, but I can’t seem to find one. Why did you start your ‘relationship’, let’s call it, with Ms. Meyer?”

“I didn’t start the relationship, she did,” Beca answered quietly, looking upwards more. She had grown a bit more confident and that helped diminish her anxiety some, allowing herself to face the person questioning her. “And how did she start the relationship?” Beca thought back to that day two months ago when Luisa first kissed her, recalled the sweet insistence Luisa had, and slightly melted in her seat. “She kissed me during one of our tutoring sessions.” The prosecutor nodded her head before she asked for some clarification on what happened exactly that day. “Well, she kissed me and no doubt it surprised me, but I kissed her back because I had wanted to do that since school started. Then she picked me up and forced me against the wall. She ran her hands over my body and went to kiss my neck as I was holding her against me. That’s when she first asked me if I wanted to have sex with her,” Beca explained, not being very careful with her word choice. The prosecutor picked up on the use of “forced” and began to twist Beca’s words on her to make a point against Luisa. “So when you say ‘forced’, do you mean that she pushed you against the wall forcefully?”

“Well, not forcefully, but—”

“She still pushed you against the wall, yes? And did it hurt in any way?”

“I guess, but it didn’t hurt that much to matter,” Beca tried to defend, not realizing she just vaguely described child abuse. The prosecutor gave a quizzical look and then finished, “She still hurt a minor. No further questions.” The prosecutor went back to her seat, and that’s when Beca realized she just incriminated Luisa, gaping at both the prosecutor and Luisa. Luisa knew what happened and looked at Beca like she was saying, “It’s okay. Just calm down and answer these questions as honestly as possible.” Beca understood what Luisa was telepathically telling her, basking in the warmth she got from it and breathed out the mild anxiety within her. The defense attorney stood from his place next to Luisa and buttoned his suit jacket, preparing to question Beca. He had a TV screen brought out so he could show the videos Beca sent him yesterday and prove Luisa’s innocence. He was legally required to share the videos with the prosecution, but the prosecution didn’t see anything in the videos that could prove Luisa guilty so they decided not to use them. The defense attorney picked up the remote and stood a few feet in front of Beca, starting his turn. “Is it okay if I call you Beca? Okay, Beca. Could you explain what you and Luisa did after the two of you were caught?”

“A few hours after I was sent home, I ran away to her apartment where we decided to go to Jacksonville for a few days to spend some time alone. Just us, nobody else,” Beca said, being able to look confidently at the attorney. “So you’d say you voluntarily went with Luisa?” Beca nodded and listened as the attorney explained the point behind his question. “I would like to recognize to the court that if a minor gives explicit consent, they are allowed to be taken across state borders by an adult outside of their relation. We all know the age of consent in Florida is 18, but it doesn’t count as Statutory Rape if consent can be proven, which is why I have this screen.” The attorney focused everyone’s attention to the TV and he hit play on the first video.

_ Luisa was above Beca, smiling wide, and looking past the camera to Beca who was filming this moment on her phone. Luisa disappeared from the camera for a second when she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Beca’s lips, returning a few seconds later. Beca switched the camera to the front camera and propped up the phone so it was facing the two of them. With the new angle, the situation came into view. They were on the floor, half naked, and Luisa was hovering above Beca, hands on Beca’s waist. Beca wrapped her arms around Luisa’s bare shoulders and ran her fingers through Luisa’s hair that was draped over her right shoulder. Luisa situated herself on top of Beca, pressing their bodies together, and kissed Beca repeatedly. Beca reciprocated the kisses but moved her right hand to grab Luisa’s left one and intertwine their fingers together. Beca moved their hands by her head and allowed Luisa to hold it down to the floor as she went to kiss down Beca’s neck. Their grinding was assumed as Beca was getting breathless and Luisa asked, “Willst du, dass ich dich anfasse?” When Luisa got her kisses back to Beca’s lips, Beca gasped, “Ja, Luisa. Bitte, berühre mich.” Luisa smirked at what she was doing to the small girl, and then glanced at the camera, remembering that was still rolling. She reached over and turned off the video with a “Freche Maus”. _

The attorney asked Beca to translate what had been said and found out that Luisa asked Beca if she wanted to be touched and that Beca gave explicit consent. He chuckled at the idea then stated, “Now we all know you gave consent, but wasn’t that the point in time you said Luisa broke your arm, is it?” Beca shook her head no, and proceeded to clarify, “That was after we had sex.” The attorney confirmed the statement with the next video Beca didn’t know she sent to him. When he played it, she gasped but watched in anticipation.

_ The camera was facing the two of them as they were laying on the floor, naked and wrapped in a sheet. They were lying on their side with Luisa spooning Beca and Luisa was asleep with her head positioned just behind Beca’s shoulder. Beca was smiling at the expression Luisa had on her face while she slept and tried to get her entire face in the view of the camera, but Luisa dramatically opened her eyes, a devious look adorning her face instantly. Beca jumped slightly and giggled at Luisa. Luisa smirked again and flipped Beca on her back, mounting the small girl. From there, it was almost all audio because Beca accidentally pressed the camera into the flat part of Luisa’s chest just under her collarbone when she found purchase of Luisa’s body. Kissing sounds were heard before Luisa proposed in a voice low with sleep, “Why must you videotape everything we do?” _

_ “I just want to remember as much of this as I can.” Beca’s voice sounded dismal with the truth of her obsessive photography. _

_ “Oh, Maus. You won’t need to remember. I’ll always be here.” _

_ “I know, but I just don’t want you to be taken away so I never see you again.” Beca was obviously crying by this point because the last thing Luisa said before the video ended was, “Calm down, Maus. No one will be taken away because I won’t let that happen. I won’t let anyone hurt you, not even myself.” _

The whole courtroom was stunned with the exception of the prosecutor, Luisa, Beca, and the attorney. Luisa admitted to not hurting Beca in the moment Beca said she did. Everyone needed an explanation to all of this and fast. The attorney made quick work of his final questions, firing them off as soon as Beca answered the previous one. “Beca, you were so intent on testifying today and especially keen on defending Luisa. Why is that?” the attorney started, half expecting the answer Beca gave. Looking at everyone in the courtroom, even Sheila and David, she fixed her gaze on Luisa and confessed, “B-Because I-I love her. I love Luisa.” The room erupted in mild chaos, David nearly jumping out of his seat, and the judge had to bang his gavel to bring back the order. “How long have you loved my client?” the attorney continued, motioning toward Luisa. “I’ve loved her since the first time we made love two months ago. I didn’t think my love for her was weird because I thought that if love doesn’t see race or gender, how could it see age?” Beca mused, sharing a thoughtful gaze with Luisa. The attorney knew he had swayed most of the jury to Luisa’s side with the question but had to get the rest of them on board and prove who was abusing Beca. “It’s obvious Luisa wasn’t the one who abused you because she directly stated such and the interaction between you two shows a happy, even healthy relationship though there is quite a bit of an age difference. So who is it?”

Beca broke the eye contact she had with Luisa for seconds to glance at her father and back to Luisa. She had the final decision to choose her lover or her father, and she knew exactly which she would choose. She felt all her confidence well up inside of her chest like the feeling was supporting her lungs and giving them the strength to say the words out loud. “It was David . . . my dad. He’s the one who is abusing me. He’s the one who broke my arm.” Once the confidence flew out with her words, Beca immediately struggled to not cry in front of everyone, especially Luisa. She looked to Luisa and saw a combination of things. The first was pride. She was proud of Beca for being able to say the truth in front of so many people. The second was concern. Luisa glanced back at David who was death staring both of them, looking like he wanted to smack Beca. The third was resolve. Luisa somehow knew she was going to be released after Beca’s testimony. That’s exactly what happened a few days later after Beca’s claims against her father were investigated with Sheila testifying as a witness. The judge read the verdict and went through the various charges brought against Luisa, determining the outcome. “Jury, what say you?”

A juror stood up with the paper, as did everyone else, and she read off, “In the case of Luisa Meyer, we find the defendant . . . not guilty on all charges.” Beca and Luisa lit up at Luisa’s release and barely waited before everyone cleared out to embrace passionately. Beca ran through the gate separating them and jumped onto Luisa, wrapping her arms tightly around the older woman. Luisa held Beca by the waist and whispered in her ear, “I love you too,” responding to Beca’s statement from the other day. Beca smiled genuinely and kissed Luisa deeply, not caring if anyone saw her. Luisa kissed Beca back, but pulled away soon after, pressing her forehead to Beca’s. “Thank you, Maus.”

********

**Three years later**

 

Luisa finished writing out her lesson plan for the next week she was in school on the board in dry erase marker and capped the marker. She stepped back a few steps to read through it once or twice and didn’t notice someone walk into the classroom. This person walked behind her and leaned onto one of the desks behind Luisa, sitting down quietly. Luisa focused on the German writing closely as she backed up to sit on one of the desks so she didn’t have to stand in her slightly heeled booties. Little did she realize, she ended up sitting in the person’s lap and jumped when she felt the person grab her hips. She stood up in her skinny jean-t-shirt-blazer outfit and turned around to see Beca smiling back at her. The now twenty-year-old wore skinny jeans and a black tank top, showing all of the tattoos she acquired over the years. She had a tattoo of headphones on her left wrist, a tattoo of flowers on her right shoulder blade, and Luisa’s favorite tattoo of all was on the side of Beca’s neck behind her ear. The tattoo was fairly small but it resembled a mouse on top of a bear’s head. Luisa chuckled every time she saw it, knowing Beca got that tattoo because of their relationship. Luisa glared at Beca for startling her and turned back to the board like she was offended by Beca’s presence.

Beca scoffed and stood up, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s waist. Luisa crossed her arms across her chest to ignore Beca further but she couldn’t deny she still found it cute when Beca muzzled her face into the back of her shoulder. Giving in, Luisa asked, “What are doing here, Maus?” Beca walked around to be in front of Luisa, arms still around her waist, and kissed the older woman. “My last class was cancelled and I wanted to ask you something that couldn’t wait until you got home,” Beca whined, pressing her body close to Luisa’s. Luisa put her arms around Beca’s neck and continued, “And what would that be?” Beca smirked slyly and inched her hands toward Luisa’s waistband, replying, “Well, I thought since next week is winter break, we could go on vacation to our favorite place outside of the city.” Luisa raised her eyebrows to be visible over the rim of her glasses and Beca went on, “Remember that little cabin in Jacksonville? With the beach and no one else around. It was just us.” Beca placed a quick kiss to Luisa’s lips before she concluded, “How about we relive all our fantasies?” Luisa hummed into the next kiss and considered the offer as Beca went to kiss down her neck.

“Alright, Maus. But could I get a preview of what these ‘fantasies’ would entail?” Luisa questioned, knowing exactly what would happen. Beca looked Luisa in the eyes lustfully, moved her back to her desk, and laid the older woman down, whispering, “Gladly.” Beca mounted the woman beneath her, straddling her hips, and pressed a hand to the side of Luisa’s head on the desk to support herself. Luisa held the sides of Beca’s face while she kissed the younger woman fervently, her want throbbing in her clit. Beca ground her hips into Luisa’s and slipped her free hand under Luisa’s shirt, caressing the warm skin. Luisa lightly moaned into the kisses, pulling Beca down on top of her, and let Beca have at her.

Chloe, who was looking for Beca, walked into the classroom and, upon seeing the situation, exclaimed, “Oh my aca-god! Not again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Willst du, dass ich dich anfasse? - Do you want me to touch you?  
> Ja, Luisa. Bitte, berühre mich - Yes, Luisa. Please, touch me.  
> Freche Maus - Naughty Maus

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> fortfahren - To proceed


End file.
